The Fight Within Ourselves
by stingerette1975
Summary: Roman was admitted into the psych ward after his last encounter with his parents caused him to snap. Dean, his nurse, just wants to show him how to live and love again. Will that happen? Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Hope ya'll are having a good time this summer! Anyways, here is a new story, not sure if I want it a short story or a multi chapter…still debating on that one! But here ya go!**

White walls.

Small window.

Twin size bed that isn't comfortable.

One small tv that flickers between channels.

One white desk with a stool for a chair.

One small room.

This has been home for Roman for the past two and half years. At 17, he was admitted by his parents as a last resort. After what he did, it was the final straw for them. They did everything they could to tame him, to shelter him, to control him. Nothing. Nothing worked. So they has him admitted into a psych ward of the hospital that was 12 hours from home. They wanted him as far away from them as they can without having to shell out a lot of money until he turns 21, which is in less than 6 months. He knew they didn't want him once he started fighting back. He knew they weren't the kind of people he wanted to be around anymore. And after the last altercation he had with them, he finally, finally snapped.

Now, it's been two years since he last spoke to anyone.

"Hey bud, it's time for breakfast," the auburn haired nurse said as he came in with a tray of food. "It's your favorite, bagel with blueberry cream cheese, a side of cocktail fruit with cherries, orange juice and a couple of slices of ham."

Roman looked at him, said nothing. Didn't even move from his bed, where he stayed most days. Roman never went outside during the day and almost never got out of his room to socialize with others. He was a loner. He never has anybody, and he never will. He stayed in his room except for the bathroom and shower time. He was one of three patients that ate in their rooms. Just much easier than having to punish them every time they fought him. Better than the Red Room.

The nurse looked at him, sighs before heading over to the bed and gently, but slowly pulls the covers off Roman, who was sitting up against the pillow, looking at him. "Hey, I know you can hear me, come on, please eat? You haven't been eating much the past few weeks. I would like if you ate most of what is on the tray, please?" he pleaded as Roman made no attempt to move at the moment.

"Okay, well, I'll be back in 30 minutes to retrieve the tray. What ever is left, I'll throw away, but I hope that its not." He smiles softly as Roman continued to look at him, but not looking at him. He sighs again and gets up, takes one more look at Roman before heading out the room and closing the door.

"Still nothing Dean?" Charlotte asked. Charlotte was the head nurse of the ward for the past five years. She always took an interest in Roman's case the moment he came in. He was a special case where she took top priority over others due to the severity of the case. She was the one the made sure that Roman had his own room with no roommates. She was also the one that assigned Dean, who was her assistant, to help with taking care of him. Especially after what Randy did. She always knew there was more to Roman's story than what was written on paper. She has been doing some private investigating of her own and was astonished by what she found. But she told no one expect Dean about her findings. And after pleading with the Board of Health and the Doctors, she was granted custody of Roman for the time being. She made sure his schedule was different from others so that he doesn't go off or somebody tries to instigate him.

Dean rubs his forehead and sighs. "No, nothing. He just sits in his bed and does nothing. I have even snuck in a couple of books for him to read and it never moved. He has it on the one channel that has cartoons but he doesn't watch it. And as for the food, he just won't eat. I'm worried about him. He seems to be getting worse and worse. Like he literally has given up on himself." He said with such sadness in his voice. He has really taken a liking to Roman despite of everything. After the stuff went down, it's no wonder he still hasn't tried to kill himself again.

Charlotte puts her hand on his shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I know, I have been trying to find a way to get him the help he needs, but to no avail. He won't talk to anybody, won't move, almost like a lost cause. But I won't give up on him. He needs someone who cares about him in his life."

"I agree," he said, "Maybe I can try to sneak in a journal of some sort? Maybe writing will start something in him?"

"Hmmm…maybe…." She replies hesitantly…"We could try that since we haven't yet."

"It's worth a shot, maybe this way, he can get his thoughts and frustrations out without having to leave the room to socialize. I could try and coax him into expressing himself somehow."

Charlotte ponders the thought, "How would you suggest that?"

Dean taps his lips for a moment, "Oh, maybe I can write a small entry to start him off? Like its okay to share something without being judged for it?"

Charlotte smiles, "Sounds like a good idea, let's see if that can happen.."

Dean smiles back as the both head off to the direction of the gift store to see if they can get a journal and a pen.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

30 minutes later, Dean returned to Roman's room with a journal and pen under his arm, and as promised, to pick up his tray, which surprisingly was almost empty. Deep down, it made his heart smile at the thought that Roman finally ate something. The only thing that was left was one slice of ham, but he wasn't complaining.

"It looks like you were hungry! This makes me happy that you finally ate something." He looks over at Roman, who is back under the cover staring at the TV. He sighs again, knowing that Roman tuned him out again. "Anyways, I also brought you a present."

Still nothing. But Dean kept on.

"I brought you a journal and a pen, well a special pen that won't hurt anybody."

Roman didn't move.

"I figured that maybe, just maybe you would want to write down your thoughts. Could be anything you know. Like you dreams, your fantasies, what you would like to accomplish, you know, things like that."

Nothing. Like Dean wasn't there. Like nothing was there.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair until lunch time. We are having ham and cheese sandwich with chips, small salad, three slices of oranges and milk. Hope that sounds okay." He said as he takes one more look sat the man in front of him before smiling sadly and then left the room to Roman's world.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unbeknowest to Dean or even Charlotte, Roman had been listening to them. He just shuts them out because he feels they are just like the others. Like they want his trust so that they can turn around and completely destroy him, once and for all. But deep down, he knows he can trust them, but he just doesn't want to let them know right now. He didn't asked to be here. He didn't asked to be alive and be saved. All he wanted was to suffer alone, like he was told over and over that he would.

But the nurse, Dean, seems to be trying to give him a reason to want to live. But he is so afraid of the hurt of his heart. It's been damaged enough that he isn't sure there is anything left of it. All he wants to do now is just die. All he wants to do is just die. He knows no one will miss him. He knows that he is a burden that they will gladly get rid of.

But Dean….Something about Dean. He never seems to push Roman into anything he didn't want to do. He always is polite and concern enough to ask, but he never pushed him. He really seems to really care about Roman, as well as Charlotte. But Dean, it's like he an angel that is waiting for his wings. But he is so scared, so afraid of opening that door again. He did once, and it damn near killed him. So he shut down, shut down so much that he tuned everyone and everything out. Just how he taught himself. _As long as they can't hurt me, I can stay numb to their actions._

He looks over at the journal that Dean brought him. He stares at it. He knows that it is something he can do, but he doesn't want to at the moment. It was nice of Dean to do this, especially since no one has ever gotten him anything for him. It's a foreign feeling to have. But he pushes it out of his mind, he thinks it just another game of 'Get Roman'.

But the journal taunts him. Taunts him bad enough that he finally does move a bit. He reaches over from his small bed and takes the journal, leaving the pen. He gently rubs it, like feeling something new for the first time in a long time in his hands. He closes his eyes as he holds it to his chest like a fragile piece of treasure he found.

He opens his eyes again and looks down. With shaky hands, he slowly opens it up. And there, on the first page, something that is already written…..by Dean….

 _Hi Roman,_

 _I hope you find this journal to your liking. I wasn't sure of the color, but thought that black and blue would work, bring a little color to that dreary room._

 _Anyways, I had an idea that I think would help you, but only if you want to. I thought that by getting this for you, you can at least write down your thoughts, your feelings, your hurt, anything that comes to your mind. As long as I have been taking care of you, you have never spoken a word. You must have some much in that head of yours that needs to come out. And I thought that maybe keeping a diary of some sort will help you with that. No one has to know you have this. There is a hidden spot in your room under your bed. It's a slit that you can put this in and no one can find it. It's the third brick line from your bed post._

 _I also wanted to let you know that I am here for whatever you need. I want to help you Roman, I want to see you smile, to see life in your brown eyes, I want to help you live life again. Please, if nothing else, at least think about it. I have no hidden agendas. I have taken a liking to you in a way that never has happened before. I will even let you in on a little secret…_

 _I have had a huge crush on you when I took over for Randy. I saw what and how he treated you that I wanted to show you that I wasn't like him. I want to let you know that I know that Me and Charlotte only want to see you come alive again. I wanted to show you that not all of us are bad or evil. I can't tell you how sorry I am that he damn near destroyed you in the Red Room. Never again Roman, never again will you be there. I will, along with Charlotte, make sure that you are taken care of like you should be. Please, if anything, let me help you. All you have to do is write in this book, your own personal friend, this book I call the Roman Empire._

 _Please, just let this book bear the pain and suffering you have gone through. Let this be your guide to helping you. Even if you never talk to me, just know, I will always, always be here for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dean_

Roman, who now has tears coming out of his eyes, closes the book and holds it for dear life. He slides down under the covers and lets the tears keep falling. The tears he had been holding onto since he got there. He thinks of how Dean, the man who basically risked his job to bring him this, is trying to literally help him live again. Problem is, he just doesn't know how to live. But he wants to, for the first time in his life, do what Dean wants him to do. He wants to unleash this anger, this hurt, this frustrations out of him. He doesn't want to be weighed down again. He just wants to be free.

After a while, he falls into a deep and fitful nap. He knows that the journal and possibly Dean, will be his saving grace.

If only he allows his heart to do so.

 **Okay, new one up! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the nice reviews and responses to this story so far. It will be dark and light, but it will be dark before we get to the light at the end of the tunnel, so just bare with me!**

" _No! No!" Roman shouted as he tries to free himself from the shackles on his arms and legs that were behind his back. "Please, let me go! I won't tell anybody! Please!" he begged as Randy puts the noose around his neck and starts to pull it tighter and tighter._

" _You were always the little bitch that your parents said you were. I mean, look at you, you begging like the fucking dog you are…" Randy said in a cold and vindictive voice as he stands back and admires his handy work."Oh you look so pretty here, just how I like my bitches….easy and tied up." He laughs as Roman continues to struggle against the rope to try and breathe._

" _Please…." He begs again as the tears starts to fall down his face. "Please, let me go Randy, I promise I will never tell anybody what happened in here, just let me go…." As he croaked. He just wants to get out of here and disappear._

" _I don't know Romie bomie….you look so good like this. Such an easy prey for me to take advantage of. I wonder if that hole is tight enough for my dick to fit into….and that dick….oh yeah, I can make you scream like the bitch you truly are…." That look that Roman saw just sent shivers down his body. He hated him. He hated his parents for trusting him to take care of him like they wanted him to. He hated himself for not leaving his parents when he should have. He hated everything. He knew that he couldn't run, couldn't hide from this monster. He just wanted to die before it got this far._

" _You know….I just would love to get behind you and feel you…." He said methodically as he walked behind him and rubbed himself as Roman struggled to move away from him, but he couldn't move. Randy then started to roam his hands around Roman and rub him up and down as Roman continues to cry for him to stop. "Don't fight it baby…you know you want this…"_

" _No…please Randy….don't do this…." He whimpered softly, knowing he can't fight anymore."Please…."_

Roman stood straight up and panted in sweat at the nightmare that had plagued him for the last couple of years. Never failed. Same fucking nightmare every night. He hated him. He hated the damage that man did to him for months after he arrived here. He hated the fact that he couldn't fight back in some way. He hated that no one believed him.

Until Charlotte came along.

She saved him before he died. But he still didn't trust her.

But she saved him from Randy. From the horrors he suffered at his hands.

She saved him.

 _Roman was tied up again, this time in the chair, tipped back to the wall, with his legs spread open and his hands and legs tied down._

 _He was bleeding from the hits Randy gave him for not complying with orders when they were outside during their activites for the day. So Randy took that opportunity to bring him to the Red Room to teach him a lesson._

" _Oh my sweet little Bitch….my Romie Bomie." He said with such evilness. "How should I punish you today? Huh?"_

 _Roman didn't answer. He knew it was no use._

" _You better answer me boy!" he screamed_

 _Roman looked at him, "Fuck you" he said calmly._

 _Just as Randy was ready to hit him again with the kendo stick he had…._

" _Touch him again, I will kill you Randy, right where you stand." A voice said._

 _Randy looked over and his eyes went wide. There, stood Charlotte Flair, the woman who is the daughter of Randy's mentor holding the gun that was authorized for this kind of situation. He instantly dropped the stick._

" _Umm….it's…it's not what it looks like Charlotte. I was just punishing a patient for disobeying…." He said as he scrambled to cover up his sadistic side._

" _Number one, you will address me as Miss Flair, and two, nice try, but I was watching you for the past two months that I have been here and he is the only one you 'punished'. Try me Randy, I did some digging and from what I have seen, you are gonna be put away for a long time."_

" _Please….Miss Flair…I…" he tried to say as Charlotte cut him off._

" _No, you will be arrested before you leave here. And you will serve time for what you have done." She said with conviction. "Did you forget that this place has cameras everywhere and that we wouldn't know?"_

 _Randy stood froze as Roman didn't move. He didn't dare say anything at the moment. But he did hear what was going down._

" _Randall Keith Orton, you are hereby removed from your duties and you will be sued for assault and sexual assault, among other things that you committed." Charlotte stared down as Randy slumped over. "You lost Randy, plain and simple. I hope you rot in hell wherever they send you." She said as she nods for the officers, who showed up moments before, to arrest him and take him out._

 _Charlotte then walked over to where Roman was, gently pushed the chair back up right and walked around in front of him, started untying his hands. "Hey, Roman, it's okay, he won't ever hurt you again, I promise, okay?" she said softly as Roman stared at her._

" _He…he…please…." He whispered as he held his hands to his chest._

" _No..no…he is gone, he won't be back. I will make sure of that." She just couldn't help but fight back the tears at what Roman had gone through with Randy. Those tapes did not lie and the abuse that he suffered was something she will never get over. "I promise Roman, he won't be back. You are safe now, safe with me here."_

 _Roman breaks down as Charlotter unties the last of the ropes around his legs. She instantly took her coat off and covered him, but didn't touch him. She wanted to show him that she will not harm him._

" _Can…Can I take a shower…please?" he said as he struggled to keep covered by the coat._

 _Charlotte smiled softly, "You bet. I have a friend, Dean, who will be your nurse that will help you get cleaned and patched up. And then we will get you a new room so that you can be by yourself if you want, ok?"_

 _Roman slowly nods as Charlotte gently helps him up and out of the dreaded room for good._

He really didn't know how to thank her for saving him. It's been a long time since someone showed him any affection of any kind. His parents…well, his parents and even brother turned on him from the time he was young til he was 17. He never knew what he did to sustain any kind of hatred from them.

But….he is grateful for Charlotte for showing him, piece by piece, that not all touches are bad.

But he still can't bring himself to socialize with her after that day. He completely shut down. Hasn't spoken to anyone since that day. He can't. He is too scared to trust anybody, even Charlotte, whose been nothing but an angel to him. He just can't bring himself to do it.

But….Dean has been trying to help him too. Even so far as to get him a journal to help.

Dean.

Dean, his nurse, who has a crush on him.

Dean.

Roman sighs as he gets out of bed and over to the desk . He sits down slowly and carefully. He doesn't want to wake anybody up since its well after midnight. But he can't sleep with these nightmares he is still having. He opens the journal that is in front of him.

He passes the first page, in which he reads constantly, and picks up the pen and starts to write…

 _I hate them._

 _I hate them._

 _I hate Randy._

 _I hate myself._

 _I hate the hurt._

 _I hate the suffering._

 _I hate the pain._

 _I just wish I could die._

That is all he can write at the moment.

Hate.

It's a strong word, but that is how he's been feeling for the past three years.

And he keeps writing more, but that is all he can write.

Is hate.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I just wish I could help him more Charlotte," Dean sighs as he pushes his lunch in the trash. "It's like he gave up on life."

Charlotte and Dean were sitting in her office talking about the daily tasks when the subject of Roman came up. The past two years has been rough on Roman and it seems like he isn't getting any better.

"Yeah, " she sighs, "but I promised him that day I would never give up on him, no matter what. I want to keep my word on that. To show him that we are nothing like Randy and his cohorts that allowed this to go on."

"I know, I am not giving up either. It is just so frustrating to watch someone like him shut down so long."

Charlotte puts her hand on Dean's and gently squeezes it. "Dean, you have to be patient. That man has went through some horrible stuff that no one here went through. He was the only one that was singled out for this horrendous shit. I am surprised he even survived as long as he did with him. And his parents were no better. He didn't have an easy life, Dean. He was basically just a punching bag and a prop. His brother was the prince while he was the low dirt scum bag they wanted him to be."

Dean squeezes back as Dean looks up with tears in his eyes. He always felt something with Roman from the time he started helping him as his nurse. "I know, it's just…my heart hurts for him. He is this beautiful shattered soul that may never be put back together. I just want to show him that love doesn't hurt."

"He will, look…you bought him the journal and you found him sleeping with it that first day. So something tells me that it was a start. You have to realize that for so long, he knew nothing but hurt. He never was shown what love and kindness was. This is all new to him, even after a couple of years. He isn't use to it, but you just got to be patient."

"Well…can… can I visit him when I'm not working? I know that Becky has him on my days off, but maybe if I visited him a bit here and there, maybe that will help?"

Charlotte smiles softly as she leans back in her chair. Dean is so nervous, but he just wants to help. "What would you suggest then if I say yes?"

"Well," he cleared his throat in nervousness. "Maybe I can start out by reading to him? Maybe bring a board game or card game? I mean, I don't know, cause I've never done this before. But I feel like I should start somewhere."

Dean's knees go up and down fast as he tries to remain calm. Him and Charlotte have always has a great working relationship and even a better one outside work when he would hang out with her, Becky, R-Truth and Baron.

Charlotte rubs her face a bit as she tries to figure out if this is a good idea or not. But at the moment, what else did both of them have to lose?

"We will try this for one week." Dean smiles brightly, but Charlotte hold up her hands, making Dean falter a bit. "But, if it doesn't work out, then we end it so that Roman doesn't get worse. But if I see sighs of even the slightest improvement, then we will proceed on a weekly basis, does that sound okay by you?"

Dean nods as he smiles again, "Thank Charlotte, for giving me the chance to show something good to Roman. I promise to not go overboard."

She laughs as they both get up and lean over for a quick hug. "I owe you sister girl. Thank you".

"You bet. I really do hope that you can help him. I know I can only do so much."

With that, both of them headed out the door to finish their shifts.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman woke up hours later and returned to his journal. He wrote a bit more.

 _I hate them._

 _I hate my parents._

 _I hate my brother._

 _I hate Randy._

 _I hate myself._

 _I like Dean…_

Dean comes in with lunch as Roman quickly slams the journal. Dean silently smiles but remains clam as he walked over to Roman.

"I brought you lunch Roman. I know you didn't have breakfast so you have to be hungry. I brought you some chicken soup, bread, apples slices and orange juice. I hope that is good enough until dinner." He said as he places the tray down next to the journal.

Roman looks up and Dean sees, for a split second, a glimmer of light, before it went dark. He nods as Dean smiles before heading back out.

Roman then opens his journal back up. He writes one line again.

 _I like Dean._

 **And here we go….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind words so far. Hopefully this story is of interest to you and that it's kept you guessing. Now, on to the next chapter! Hold on tight!**

"No! Please! No!" Roman was tossing and turning in his bed. He's been having nightmares more and more each day. He is fighting within himself, or as the saying goes, he's fighting a ghost that continues to haunt him. "Stop! No! Please….please…." he begs as nightmares continues to consume him.

"Hey…Roman….hey….wake up….it's okay…" Dean softly said as he came running in at the sound of Roman screaming and fighting in his sleep. He hates this so much. He hates that he has to watch Roman battle the demons that have hurt him for so long. He honestly thought that once Charlotte rescued him from Randy and his evil deeds, that the nightmares would be over. Little did he know, that his suffering and his nightmares were just the beginning. In times like this, he had to sedate Roman to the point of damn near comatose injection just to get him to sleep. But in this case, he hopes he doesn't have to do this again.

"Please…..don't hurt me…please…." Roman whimpered as he struggles to protect himself. He has tears coming down is face as Dean tries to comfort him by letting him know he was there.

"Roman….it's me. It's Dean. I am not gonna hurt you. Please….wake up." He said as he gently placed his hand on Roman's arms. "Come on Roman, don't let them win. You're safe. You are okay…I promise." He continued as he sees Roman trying to settle down a bit.

Roman slowly starts to calm down. He still isn't completely awake, but he senses a calming presence around him. Like the nightmares are slowly going away at the moment, giving him a bit of a relief. His breathing slows down as Dean rubs his arms up and down to let him know that he isn't hurt or being taken away.

"It's okay Roman, no one is gonna hurt you again. I promise you. Just don't let those nightmares win, okay? You are stronger than them. Continue to fight them, let them know who you are, okay?" he cooed as he watches Roman finally calm completely down and into a restful sleep. Dean sighs as he rubs his arm a bit more to make sure that he was okay.

After a few minutes, he gets up, covers Roman again and watches him. He sighs as he rubs his face. The past couple of weeks have been so hard on Roman. Ever since he gave him the journal, it seems to be making Roman worse and not better. But he hasn't seen Roman complain about anything other than at night. Maybe him writing about it is his fault. Maybe he should have just left it alone and pushed for Roman to see a therapist to help with his abuse and suffering….just maybe, he's the reason he's gotten a bit worse again.

He smiles sadly as he bends down and gently removes the hair out of Roman's face. "I'm so sorry Roman, I should be helping you instead of making you suffer even more…" he whispered. He closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, gets up and heads out of the room to makes the rest of his rounds.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't know what else to do Charlotte, this journal seems to be making him worse and not better. He has had three more meltdowns in the last two weeks than he has had in the last few months. Starting to think that maybe I made a mistake."

Dean was in the caferteria with Charlotte, Baron and Becky, who was working the late shifts while Adrian, Cedric and Styles were off for the night. Dean has been beating himself up for what has been happening with Roman and feels like he is failing in helping him.

Charlotte smiles and she puts her hands on Dean's arm. "Hey, look at me…." She said as Dean slowly looked at him with those sad blue eyes. "You aren't failing him if that is what you are thinking. If anything, you are helping him."

"But how? By him screaming in the middle of the night to where I have to sedate him?"

"Yes, because this is the most active he's been since he's been here. Since I took him out of the Red Room that day. He's finally letting the hurt go that he has been holding in for so long. You have to remember, he didn't have anybody helping him because everyone was trying to hurt him. Besides me, you are the only other one that took the time to want to help him. He seemed to have taken a liking to you. Please, don't give up on him Dean. Not when he is starting to show some liveliness in him."

"But Char, it is hurting me to see him like this. Everytime I walk into his room, he is at his desk writing god knows what and shuts it when I set his tray down. I tried to come by on my time off to play a card game, but he just sits there. And then at night, is when the night terrors starts. It wasn't like that before I got him that journal." Dean showing some frustrations as tears threatened to fall. He just doesn't like feeling like he can't help him.

"Dean," Baron piped up as he finishes his dinner. "Dude, I have only been here for about a year now, and from what I could see, you are the only one that Roman has even shown life to. Yes, he has with Charlotte, but with you, he seems to want to come out of his shell and by buying him something to write his thoughts and feelings down, you got him to open up in a way that no one else has. Don't give up on him, whether he knows this or not, or even you, he needs you. He needs to know he can trust again because from what I have gathered, he has been hurt more than anybody should. He wants to trust you, but you have to keep showing him that he can. Continue to show up with cards, or games or something. Maybe, just maybe, the next time you do, may be the time he finally shows that. But you have only been doing this for a few weeks now, it takes time to recover from what he has gone through."

"How do you know what he has been through?" Charlotte asked in astonishment. "No one but a few people knew of what he suffered both here and personally."

"Because, I had his doctor who checked him out before being sent here send me papers of patients that I was gonna be looking over and he was one of them. The amount that he dealt with with his family was nothing I have ever witnessed. And with what Randy and some of the boys did to him, it's even a miracle that he's still alive."

"What the hell did his family do to him. No one would tell me anything!" Dean roared as he slams his hands down. "Why won't any of you tell me anything?" he asked as he tries to compose himself as his surprised co workers looked on. "What am I up against here? Huh?"

Both Charlotte and Baron looked at each other as Becky tries to look down and away. All three don't know if Dean could even handle what Roman has gone through, let alone what they read. But Baron sighs as Charlotte nods.

"Dean, we feel that Roman should be able to tell you when he is ready. The reports are horrific and we honestly think that you wouldn't be able to handle it if we told you. The reason we know and you don't is because you are attached to him in such a way that we aren't. We can handle to logistics of it, but we don't know if you can handle it. All we can say is that the scars you see on him wasn't from Randy, he only mentally and sexually abused Roman, but his parents, who are no better, are the reason them scars exist. They each tell a story of how he got them. But you have to let him tell you when it's time. This is were the trust from him comes in. Show him why he should trust you. Why he should open up to you. Why you should be the one the helps him. Right now, he is hurting and trying to let the hurt go, but 20 years of it doesn't go away by itself, so you have be patient with him. The journal was a damn good start, so now, keep it up. Come up with other ideas that you think will help him and let me know. We will all sit together and see what is what. So far, you are the only one he even acknowledges around here other than me, but that is very little. Please, just stick it out…I promise, he is worth it."

Dean stood there surprised at how much Charlotte told him. They all know the extent of Roman's suffering but wants to spare him the details until Roman was ready to tell him….he doesn't know what to think at the moment. They all seems to have such faith in him, but he doesn't know how much more he can do, but he doesn't want to let them or Roman down. He sighs as he looks down, wiping his eyes and thinking.

"I can….try….I just don't know what else to do at the moment, but I won't give up on him. I just wish I knew what I was in for. I just feel you guys don't trust me as much with what you know, but I guess it's for the best." He said in defeat. He knows he can't fail Roman, but he also knows that he doesn't feel trusted.

Becky finally speaks up. "Dean, it's not about us not trusting you. It's about Roman trusting you. We want him to be able to tell you in his own words what he's gone through. But if we tell you, it's like we took that right to tell you away from him. We want him to be able to say what he wants to you without any of us interfering. Please, don't think we aren't behind you, cause we are, we just want Roman to have control for once. He's never had that and that is what we want to give him. Some control over his life and his mind. And that for you to show him that you are indeed different from Randy, his parents, everyone whose ever hurt him besides us. He knows we won't hurt him, but he doesn't trust us, and most likely never will. But we are confident that he will with you. Just hold on."

Dean nods as he sadly smiles at all three of them. They do mean well, and he is thankful for them. And maybe they are right in not telling him. But he knows that he just has to let Roman do it in his own time.

"Thanks guys…" was all he said before they all got up, hugged and proceeded with the rest of their shifts.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Why can't I let this go?_

 _Why did they have to hurt me so bad?_

 _Why couldn't they love me?_

 _Why wasn't I enough for them?_

 _Why do they hate me?_

 _Why was I ever born to begin with?_

 _Why? Why? Why?_

Roman wrote a bit more after waking up from one of his nightmares earlier. He thought he heard Dean but then again, it could have been just a dream, but he shook it off and got up and went to his desk. His journal was a help, but the night mares have gotten pretty bad lately, which is why the nightmares have gotten a hold of him. He never understood why his family hated him so much. All they did was punish him over and over and over while his brother was treated like the prince he was suppose to be. He was the oldest, so why couldn't they love him? Why, if they hated him, just let him go? Tears pooling up in his eyes as he continues….

 _I tried so hard for them to love me. I tries to stay out of trouble and did exactly what I was told to do. But it wasn't good enough. My grades were top notch, but it wasn't good enough. I played football and led them to state for the first time in 50 years. But because I didn't score the winning run, they punished me for it. I never backtalked, but they hit me anyways if I so much looked away. I was always respectful, but if it wasn't to their liking when we were with other people, I got punished severely. But yet, my brother, who never lifted a finger, got doted on everyday._

 _Just why?_

 _What did I do that was so bad that I couldn't get their love?_

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _All I wanted was to be loved, to be cherish, to be honored._

 _I hate my family._

 _I hope they die._

 _I hope they suffer the same way I did._

 _I hope my brother is miserable like I was._

 _I am not worthy._

 _I am not loved._

Roman closes his eyes a bit. Tears falling at the frustrations of these feelings. He hated his family. He hated with every fiber of his beings. He knows that deep down, he just doesn't feel worthy.

But then, what does Dean see in him that his family didn't?

Dean.

The man who has a crush on him.

Dean.

The man who has shown nothing but kindness towards him.

Dean.

The man the has never hurt him since he took over as his nurse.

The man who has gone out of his way to let him know that he isn't alone.

 _I like Dean._

 _Dean has been so nice to me. He never raises his voice or his hands at me. He tries to soothe me by talking to me and letting me know that he is there for me. Dean even brought cards to play with me but I am so scared that it's a ruse. I want to trust him, but I know that if I do, it will backfire on me. I don't want him to hurt me._

 _I am afraid he's gonna hurt me_

 _I don't want him to hurt me. I like Dean, but I just don't want to be hurt again._

 _Can I just be loved again?_

He closes the journal just before Dean opened the door. He turns around and sees that Dean has cards in his hands.

"I…I…uh…thought that since I have an hour before I am off, that maybe…um…maybe we can play cards?" he asked nervously as he puts his hand on his collarbone. Was a nervous habit for him, but he wanted to show Roman that he was there for him, in some kind of way.

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's…uhh…"

"Sure." Roman said as he nodded and looked at a shocked Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the interest in the story so far…hope this next chapter is good for ya'll!**

 _I wonder at times why my parents hated me so much._

 _What did I do that warrants their hatred of me?_

 _I know I am not perfect, but I tried so hard to do what they wanted me to do. I tried to be the son they wanted me to be. I tried._

 _I tried._

Roman was sitting at his desk writing in his journal. It's become a multi thing to do every day. He may write the same things over and over, but he desperately wants to figure out the answer as to why. And it does help him in a sense, and he does have Dean to thank for that.

 _Sometimes I wonder what made me so different from my brother that he got treated like the prince and I got treated like the ugly stepbrother. No matter how hard I try, it was never enough with them._

 _They hated me._

 _They stated that to me numerous times._

 _They only kept me because abortion was considered a deadly sins in the family._

 _I was nothing more than dirt on the bottom of their shoes._

 _They made sure to tell me that day in and day out._

He never could figure out what it was that would set them off about him. They always came up with the lame excuse. Roman tried for years to just get them to love him. But, once they had AJ, that was it. Pure hatred once AJ was born towards him was like a tornado hitting the Andes Mountains.

 _They treated AJ like the most treasured gem in the world. I was excited for a baby brother, but I was never allowed to hold him, to feed him, to love him, to play with him. I was considered poison to him. They told me that I was the death sentence to him if I was around him….._

Roman's eyes started tearing up as he wrote the latest entry. All he wanted to was be loved, to show love. To be someone's angel, to be a family….He sniffled as he lays his pencil down and put his face in his hands. He let the tears fall down again. Crying for the pain and suffering he went through time and time again. He just wanted it to end.

He just wants the pain to go away.

He wipes his eyes as he picks up the pencil and starts to write again…

 _I want to know why they wouldn't let me be a big brother to my little brother. Why they didn't want me to teach him anything._

 _Was I really that bad of a person that I couldn't even be in his life? All I ever wanted was to show them I could love and be loyal to them. They were my parents. They were suppose to love me._

 _Why could they just love me?_

 _I don't fault AJ for how he's treated me. The parents raised him to hate me. Raised him to despise me. Raised him as the fucking fake ass bitch who has to kiss ass to get what he wants. Raised to abuse me like they did every day. Even though he is a lot younger than me, he will never know the difference of how to treat people._

 _Even on the day I finally snapped._

 _They day the realized that I was no longer the punching bag they wanted me to be._

 _They day that AJ paid the price for their transgression._

 _They day they have to watch AJ fight for his life._

 _They day their stone heart shattered at the son they thought would be the perfect son for life._

 _They day I watched them died inside._

 _I just hope that they die for real. All three of them._

And he means it too. Especially after their last blowup. The final straw that broke the camels back. The reason he was sent to the psych ward to begin with. The reason he could never forgive them for….ever.

Now, he changed topic to the one man who hasn't shown him any hate…so far.

 _Dean plays card with me pretty much every day. I still don't completely trust him like I want to, but he has been truthful so far in everything he does. He seems to be a sincere and gentle person._

 _I like Dean._

 _But I am scared._

 _I just don't want to be hurt again._

 _But I like Dean._

Roman smiles at that name. Their nightly thing is for Dean to show up with cards about an hour before he leaves his shift and they play for that hour. Sometimes they don't speak, other times Dean would ask him some questions and Roman would either nod, or speak on or two words answers. He knows that Dean gets a bit frustrated, but he never treats him like dirt. If anything, he treats Roman with respect and dignity. Something he has never been shown at home.

 _I feel like Dean gets mad at times if I don't talk to him._

 _How do I talk to him without feeling like he is out to get me?_

 _I want to let him in, but I don't want him to hurt me._

 _I don't think he would ever hurt me._

"Hi.."

Roman stops at that voice. He instantly closes his journal and turns around to see the auburn haired man that been visiting him every night at his door with a deck of cards in his hands.

"Hi…." He whispers as he turns his chair around and pulls out the little tv tray that is used as a table for their card games. "Game?"

Dean smiles a bit. The fact that Roman even says one or two words to him makes his day. He is hoping that deep down, he's making head waves with him. Showing him that no everybody is out to get him. Showing him that there are some good people in this world.

"Yeah, does Uno sound good this time?" he asked hesitantly, "I figured we play a different card game this time…". He didn't want to change anything, but thought this would be a bit fun if Roman agrees to it.

Roman nods as Dean slowly enters the room. He sits on the side of the bed and starts to shuffle the cards.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything." He said as he passed out the required number of cards to start the game.

"You didn't," he replied as he picks up the cards to puts them in order by color and numbers. "Was done anyways."

"Good," he smiled. "You have a good day today?" he wondered as he waits for Roman to set down the first card.

"Yeah, it was good." He said as he smiles a little bit.

The smiles that almost took his breath away. Roman has a beautiful smile on him. He hopes to see it more often. "Good, glad to hear." He said as he placed his card on top of Roman's. "Hope it gets better for you." He smiles as he watched Roman take his turn.

Roman nods as he hits Dean with a pick 4, "Red".

Dean shakes his head as he picks up four cards, "cheater.." he playfully says as he lays a red card down, earning a little chuckle from Roman that surprised him.

"Nah," he said softly, "Just better".

"Humph!" he responded as they continued to play the round.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was leaving Roman's room when he ran into Baron, they guy that told them a bit about Roman's past. He liked Baron, simply because he was a straight up no bullshitting guy that treated you like you treated him. He doesn't give a shit what you think of him, just as long as you respect him on his job.

"Hey Baron!" Dean said as he walked up to him. "Gotta minute?"

Baron smiles as he nods. They then started walking down the hallway as Baron gets ready to put the files on the doors for the morning shifts duty. "What's up Dean? Roman doing okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, he's okay as far as I can tell, but I wanted to ask you something personal if you don't mind." Dean puts his fingers to his collarbone as he other hands rubs the back of his neck. He was kinda nervous as to what he was gonna ask Baron.

"Sure, you okay bud?"

"Yeah, can we talk in this room please?"

Sensing Dean's nervousness, he nods and both head into a small office room. Dean shuts the door after both went in.

"Okay Dean, what's up?" Baron asked as he sits down at the nearest chair with Dean following him not too far behind.

"First off, this is off record so I don't want Charlotte to know about this, okay?"

Baron leans in, "Dean, dude, what's wrong, why the secrecy?"

"Promised me first Baron, please?" he relented as he sits back and starts to shake his right leg.

Baron nods yes as he sits back with his arms folded. He was definitely nervous about something and Baron didn't like this.

"Okay, I need you to do some digging for me on Roman. I need to know exactly what happened to Roman the night he was brought here. I asked Charlotte a while back, but she said no due to the fact that it was brutal and violent on Roman." He asked as he takes a deep breath to calm down. He needed to see how he can really help Roman heal besides nightly card games. Yes, Roman says words here and there, but not enough for a conversation and he doesn't want to push him when he isn't ready. He just wants to figure out where to start and what he is truly up against.

"Dean….you don't know what you are asking of me here…" Baron said softly as he uncrossed his arms. "I don't think you would be able to handle what he's gone through."

"Wait, you know?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, and Dean, it isn't pretty either. Roman has been through some tough ass shit that nobody should have ever had to go through. What you saw with him and Randy was tamed compared to what he went though at home."

"WHAT?" he roared a little louder than intended. "What the fuck do you mean what I saw between him and Randy was tamed?" he was getting frustrated at what he just heard. What Randy did was downright vile and brutal and that was tamed from what he just heard.

Baron sighs as he rubs his head. He knows that Dean isn't gonna let this go, but he doesn't know if he should really tell him. "Dean…"

Dean cuts him off, "No, Baron, come on, what the fuck is going on here? Why do you and Charlotte know but not me? Huh?"

"And Becky…" Baron whispered out.

"OH HELL NO! BECKY TOO?" he shouted as he got up and started pacing the floor back and forth. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked as he tries to calm down to no avail. "What the fuck is every one hiding from me with him?"

Baron gets up and steps in front of Dean to make him stop. "Dean" he said more sternly. "Let me explain a bit, okay?"

Blowing out a frustrated blow, he crosses his arms and waits for Baron to finish. "I'm listening…."

"Dean, you are the only one that Roman has even responded to right now. Yes, he likes Charlotte, me and Becky, but he would never speak or really acknowledged us. But the moment you became his nurse, we saw a little light in him when you would leave from lunch, or dinner. That is when we knew that if we can get you to get close to him, he could start to trust that someone would finally connect to him in a way that has never been done."

Dean kept listening as Baron continued.

"You have no clue to what he has really went through other than the situation with Randy." He said as he turns to sit down with Dean finally following him. "His home life was extremely hard and downright malicious in every word. He went through what no human being should have ever been through. It's a wonder that he didn't snap sooner, that he didn't end up killing them sooner. We just want you to just get him to open up to you to the point that he can trust you enough to tell you himself." He sighs as he sees Dean's face fall, making him kinda change his mind. He gets up, walks over to the file cabinet that is near the other window and opens it up. He pulls out the file with Roman's name on it. He walks back over and puts it on the table in front of Dean, shocking him.

"This is one of Roman's files that is kept in this room. No one but me and the other three comes in here. It's locked all the time because of these files, but here is one that I think may help you out a bit…" he says as he sits down for a moment facing Dean, "BUT, don't say I didn't warn you and don't you even think to tell anyone at all, you got me?"

Dean nods as he opens the files to the first page….and about four different pictures…..that sent chills down Dean's back. He looks up at Baron….

"What….the….fuck?" he said in shock, making him realize as to why Baron and the others didn't want Dean to know just yet.

 **Okay…next chapter will be extremely hard to read, so im warning yall a head of time so you can decide if you want to continue or skip the chapter. I will say it will be explicit and brutal, but it will give you a better understanding where Roman is coming from.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update….work and home takes priority at times. But I hope to get back on schedule next week! As promised…here is the next chapter…**

 **Trigger warning…this contains extreme sexual and physical abuse so please be forwarned. Don't want to read, then skip this chapter entirely.**

Dean took the file that Baron gave him and went home shortly after. Those pictures….those pictures of what Roman went through made him almost throw up everything he ate that day. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The disgust of what his parents did to him…what his brother did to him…and why no one helped him at all through those years. No wonder he is the way he is….

" _I told you you wouldn't like what you would see Dean," Baron said after Dean opened the files and seen the pictures, "these are just a small bit of what is in the rest of his files that you won't see for a while. This one should answer the questions that you want though, I promise."_

" _Baron…." Dean whispered as he closes his eyes for a bit and then opens them back up and looks at Baron with sadness in his eyes, "How…how could they do something like this to him? What did he do that was so horrible to be treated worse than a dog ever could?" Tears were threatening to fall as he closes the files and held them close to his chest. "Why?"_

 _Baron sighs as he puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "He existed, that's what they see he did wrong. He was born and wasn't suppose to be."_

" _What do you mean?" he asked in confusion._

" _Meaning, he wasn't suppose to be born. His so called mother and so called father wanted to abort him, but because of their faith, as you call it, it was considered a sin if they did. So they ended up having him instead."_

 _Dean wipes his eyes a bit, "so why didn't they just put him up for adoption if they didn't want him?"_

" _Because, they found a 'better' way to raise him….as a sex slave. And if you read the file I gave you, you will see exactly when it started…but Dean," he said cautiously, "just be forwarned of what you read though, because if it will affect your job, then it will cost me mine and I won't go down for you. Understand?" he said in seriousness._

 _Dean nods, "I understand, I promise I won't get you in trouble, but I can't, in good nature, say it won't affect me, because it already has."_

" _I know, but look, " he said, "go home, you are off the next couple of days. Use that time to look over this file and get to know what you are in for. Seriously, Roman is gonna need all the support and trust he can get, and I need to make sure you are still on board with him, okay?"_

" _Okay, don't worry, I'll still support and help Roman, you have my word…"_

 _Baron softly smiles, "Good, see you in a couple of days, okay?"_

" _Alright, if anything happens with Roman, please keep me updated so I know what to expect when I came back, and also, just bring him a couple of books and let him know I'll see him soon."_

 _Baron nods as Dean opens the door and heads out, not knowing what he truly in store for._

"I seriously cannot believe they did this shit to him," he said to himself as he reads over the numbers of notes and evaluations Roman has had in the last three years since he's been there. "This makes me want to kill them myself, it's no wonder he hadn't when he put AJ in the hospital."

He then looks at one of the pictures once again, especially the one of him laying on the bed, naked, with duct tape across his mouth…his hands and legs are bound at each of the bedposts with ropes, spread open. He looks defenseless and downright scared. His eyes are wide as he sees what looks like a dildo at the base with someone's hand on it.

Dean closes his eyes and tries to fight back the tears. "God Roman, what the fuck did they do to you?" he whispers as he opens them back up again. Roman didn't look more than maybe 10 years old in the picture which is what makes Dean drop the picture and run to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. He just kept going until he completely emptied his stomach.

After a few minutes, he finally stopped enough to get up, walk over to the sink, rinse his mouth out and splash cold water on him to calm himself down. In all his years of being a nurse and nurse's assistants, he never encountered something like this. When he caught Randy doing some downgrading shit to Roman, he thought that was bad, but nothing really prepared him for what he saw and read. Roman, really did go through worse and he only saw just a sliver of it. He doesn't know how much more his heart can handle though. He didn't get along with his parents much, but they never did shit like this. They at least kept him safe and fed, not like this shit.

"Fuck", he said, "I am so sorry Roman…so so sorry you had to go through all that…" he broke down finally and let the tears fall for a man who endured so much.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After about an hour of crying and letting his frustrations out, Dean went back into the living room and sat down in front of the file once again. He picked up a few papers and started reading what he originally sought after to do.

A couple of pages in, he reads what happened to AJ and why Roman finally snapped. "I don't blame him for it either, his own brother set him up!" he said as he continued to read. "AJ set up his own brother at a party that was sponsored by their parents to pimp him out for $100 a fuck. And AJ recorded the whole damn thing of Roman being raped over and over again by AJ's friends as he begged helplessly for them to stop. After waking up the next morning feeling woozy, he realized what had happened from the blood he saw between his legs."

Dean kept on…"After seeing the blood, he became enraged and put his shorts on. He left the room, went downstairs and saw AJ along with his buddies. He grabs a baseball bat and started swinging. AJ's friends, Luke and Karl each got cracked ribs from the hard swings, Cena got two broken legs, Adam Cole got a shattered shoulder and a busted nose and AJ himself got a crack to the head and spine and both knees." Dean couldn't help but smile a bit though as sick as that sounds. He was proud of Roman for what he's done.

"Holy fuck Roman really did a number on them, but I will say, GOOD FUCKING GO ROMAN!" he yelled in an empty house, "Those fuckers deserve everything they got, but they should have gotten more." Then he reads what the next statement from his SO called parents. "Loto and Regina came home from a night out to find a bloody scene in front of them. They saw Roman standing in the living room in blood with a bloody bat with AJ and several of his friends at his feet. They immediately notified the police to have him arrested for attempted murder and assault. During the course of Loto being on the phone, Roman swung the bat again at his ribs, causing him to scream as Regina looked on horrified. 10 Minuntes later, Roman was arrested as the police and EMT's tends to the injuried."

Dean starts to laugh at that scene, knowing that Roman had finally had enough of what he has gone through. "After three months of being in jail, he was tried, but was found not guilty by reason of insanity, (based on the pictures they found and the video that AJ recorded), and sentence to 5 to 10 years in a mental institution, which is where he is currently at."

Dean sighs as he puts the papers down. He rubs his eyes and neck. He starting to understand why Roman is the way he is. And why Roman doesn't trust anybody. He's been hurt by the people who were support to love and protect him. Instead, they used him for their own sick and twisted games. His heart really and truly broke for this man.

"Don't worry Roman," he softly whispered, "I will make sure you never get hurt again by anybody…."

Just as he gets up, his cell phone rings, he looks at it and sees that its Charlotte. "Hmm…Hello?"

" _DEAN!"_

"What's wrong C?" he asked.

" _It's Roman! We need you to come down here, please!" She yelled on the other end._

His heart started racing as he grabbed his keys and wallet, "I'm on my way, What happened?"

" _I'll tell you when you get here, but please hurry!"_

"Hold on!" he said loudly as he runs out of the house and into his care, screeching out of the driveway to get to work and hope that Roman is okay….

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"ROMAN! PLEASE! STOP!" Charlotte said in desperation. She had brought his food since Dean was off. Everything was going okay until Charlotte touched his shoulder…big mistake and she knew better too. That set Roman off into a tantrum unlike they never seen before.

Roman got up and shoved Charlotte to the ground as he picked up his chair and threw it across the room to where it broke in half. He then lifted up the desk and flipped it over, all while screaming and yelling for her to not touch him. Baron came in and pulled her out of harm's way as Roman then grabbed the bed and flipped that too. Baron went to go get a sedative as Charlotte called Dean to come and help. Becky, Bayley, Dana, and Sami all came to check on Charlotte as Sheamus and Seth helped shut the door until Baron came back.

"Holy fuck, what the hell happened?" Dean said as he ran where Charlotte was. "What did you do to him?" he screamed, demanding to know what set him off.

"I…I just brought him his food and gently touched his shoulder to let him know he can eat….and…and…he went off…" she said as she tried to keep from crying from being scared of what she saw moments ago. "I..I knew he would do that….I knew and I did it anyways without thinking…" she said tearfully as Dean brought her in for a much needed hug, "I'm sorry Dean…" she sniffled.

Dean sees Baron with a syringe as he held Charlotte, "Hey…it's okay, I'm sorry I yelled. I just got scared of what happened to him. But can I give him the shot? Please?"

Charlotte breaks the hug and looks at Dean hesitantly, Dean seems to be the only one that can calm Roman so maybe he has a chance. "Okay…" she said as she and Dean stands up, "I'll let you give it to him, but if he starts to hurt you, I'll have no choice but to let Baron, Sheamus and Seth in to help you, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts Dean, I know you have been making progress with him, but I won't see you get hurt by him either." She said sternly, "both of ya'lls safety are important to me."

Dean nods as he turns to Baron, who gives him the syringe. "Just try to get him on the back of the neck if you can, okay? It will knock him out in about 15 seconds from the shot."

"Okay….thank you…" he says as he walks over to the door, the guys move just enough for him to open it up and walk in.

It's all quiet.

Dean looks around at the scene in front of him.

The carnage of very few things are literally destroyed.

He looks over in the corner and sees Roman.

He has his knees up to his chest facing the wall rocking back and forth.

Dean walks over and without saying a word, stabs Roman with the sedative which makes Roman yelp.

A few seconds later, Roman is out and Dean is holding him as he caresses his face.

"I'm so sorry Roman. I hope you forgive me for giving you a shot to knock you out, but it was for your own good. I won't let anybody hurt you again, okay?" he softly whispers as he gently rocks him back and forth.

Moments later, they cleaned up the room with a new desk, chair and bed. Dean, along with Sheamus, helps carry Roman to the bed. As a precaution, they had to tie his hands down as well as his legs so he doesn't hurt anybody as he wakes up in about 12 hours. After they were done, everyone leaves except Charlotte and Dean.

"Can I stay and watch him? You don't have to pay me, I just want to be here when he wakes up so he sees a familiar face. Please?" Dean begs as he looks at Charlotte with pleading eyes.

Charlotte was a bit hesitant, but deep down, he knows he is what Roman needs right now. She sighs as she looks at Roman, who was sleeping peacefully. "Yeah, you can stay, I will pay you overtime for the next week since this is a special situation."

Dean hugs Charlotte, "Thank you so much, I will call if anything arises, okay?"

"Please do, and just ring the bell if you get hungry in a little while."

Dean chuckles as Charlotte leaves the room leaving Dean alone with Roman.

Dean gently grabs one of Roman's hands and caresses it. And then breaks down again at the sight in front of him, the man who had been through so much.

 **This was tough to write honestly, but I hope it conveyed what Roman was going through in his younger years. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the love so far, its been a rough ride to say the least, but I promise, there will be the light in all this darkness soon, just bare with me. As always, here's another hard chapter, so be forwarned…**

Dean stayed with Roman all through the night as Roman slept from the shot he gave him earlier. This past couple of days have been rough for both of them to say the least. Dean, having a much better understanding of what Roman went through, and Roman, who is still battling his demons from his past that was never laid to rest. But Dean was taking it a bit personal after reading the horrible stuff he went through, it still tugged at his heart.

Dean whipped up as he heard a light knocking. The door opened and Charlotte walked in quietly as Dean stood up in his chair and nods.

"It's been about 10 hours Dean, why don't you stretch out a bit and get some food. You haven't eaten since the breakdown and you need your energy." She whispered as she stood by him and looked over at Roman.

Dean stood up and rubbed his face a bit. He was pretty tired as not getting more than 30 minutes of sleep here and there and as Charlotte said, he hasn't eaten in fear Roman wakes up and doesn't see him there. "I…I don't want to leave him in case he wakes up. I don't want to see a repeat of yesterday with you in here with him, regardless of him being tied down at the moment. He wakes up and sees this, he is gonna freak out."

Charlotte sighs as she puts her hand on his shoulder as comfort. "Dean, I know you want to be here for him every second of the day, but in truth, you can't be if you don't take care of yourself a bit too. I mean, what good are you gonna be if you pass out from not eating or even sleeping?"

Dean looks down, knowing she is right, but he is so scared at the moment….

"Hey…" she says as she lifts his chin up to see her eyes, "It's okay, I promise, an hour is all, take that hour and eat and sleep for a moment. If anything changes, I will have Baron or Becky get you, but for now, he is okay and resting, you need too yourself."

Dean smiles a bit as he nods. He turns to go, but before he does, he spots Roman's journal sticking out under the bed. He bends down, picks it up and holds it close as Charlotte looks on.

"Maybe what he wrote in here will help us in some way. I don't want to infringe on his privacy, but something set him off yesterday and you touching him was the final blow, if you will. So I am gonna see what I can find out in here. And maybe when he wakes up, I can help him in some kind of way."

"Okay, you really have gotten attached to Roman in the last few weeks, haven't you?" he asked gently as her and Dean trade places so she can sit down.

"There is something about him that screams love and devotion. What he must have went through growing up shows just how much he has suffered and I don't want to see anymore sadness in his eyes. I want him to know what it is like to have someone he can trust, to love, to care about him. I…"

"Hey, don't need to explain okay? It's okay that you are. He seemed to be comfortable with you to a point and that's good. I want him to be loved and cared for and something tells me that you are just the guy to do that, BUT…" she said which cause Dean to tensed up a bit. "BUT, you have to realize just how much work there is for him. It's not gonna be easy to get to close to him, but I have faith that you will be the one that will break the ice with him. You already got him talking a bit, even if it is only one or two words at a time. That is more than he has done in the first three years he's been here."

Dean sighs a relief, "thank you C, thank you so much for trusting me with him, I promise I won't let you down."

She smiles, "you're welcome," she said as he swats him away. "Now go, get some food and I'll see you in an hour, and not a moment less, okay?"

"Yes ma'am" as he touches Roman's hand before heading out of the room, leaving Charlotte with a man who still has so much hurt in him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean is sitting in the small room off to the side of the caferteria with his salad, water and Roman's book. He knows he shouldn't but he wants to know exactly what set him off yesterday.

He opens the book and takes a deep breath as he grabs his salad and takes the first bite as he starts from the last few days in the book….

" _I don't want to do this daddy, why are you making me do this again?"_ he writes out in his book.

 _Daddy was making me remove my clothes. He has found a few more guys for me. They want to play with me. I don't want to do this anymore. It hurts when they play. This is not what playtime is to me. Why does my dad hate me so much?_

" _daddy is making you do this because you deserve it and plus, you are making me rich by being a little whore that you were born to be. Now be nice and show daddy how much you want to do this."_ Roman writes again as if he is trying to convey the memory.

 _Dad was always making me do things I didn't want to do. He would always tie me to the bed so I couldn't move. He would duct tape my mouth so no one could hear me scream. I would look at see my mom with the camera taking pictures and laughing as I try to fight back the tears. Dad had this long toy that he would stick inside me. I would try to scream but they didn't care. They would tell me to take it and to enjoy it. I didn't enjoy it at all. This went on from the time I was 8 to the time I was 17 when I finally lashed out and went into survival mode with my trusty bat that I named The Lunatic._

Dean chuckled sadly as he read that last part. But damn if this didn't get to him as he set his salad down. 'how the fuck did they get away with this shit?' he asked himself as he took a drink of water before proceeding…

 _You know what I got for my 12_ _th_ _birthday? Yep, two guys that paid my dad $300 for have sex with me for four hours. FOUR HOURS OF PAIN AND SUFFERING. My dad and mom would listen to me scream and cry as they laughed. They were outside with AJ swimming in the pool having cake and ice cream for a party that were having for me. But found out that it was a ruse so that people wouldn't question anything._

 _Why did they hate me so much?_

 _Why couldn't they just love me like they did with AJ?_

 _Why did they have to torture me like they did?_

 _I remember that after taking a bath at night, they would lock me in the closet for two hours with nothing but a blanket and a small cup of water to drink. Then I could go to bed, but they locked the doors and windows so I couldn't escape._

 _I didn't even go to school after 1_ _st_ _grade. They would 'homeschool' me until I finally snapped._

Dean just wanted to cry. He just could not believe just how much horror he went through. The file he has didn't even do him justice.

He wiped his eyes before closing the book. He didn't know if he could read anymore at the moment. He was surprised just how much he wrote.

But he did look one more time.

Imagine his surprise.

 _Dean is always playing card games with me._

 _I like that._

 _I like that I can play a game without getting hurt._

 _Especially Uno._

 _I get him everytime we play._

 _I like Dean._

 _I am not as scared of Dean._

 _I know he would never hurt me._

 _He promised me he wouldn't._

 _I hope he doesn't either._

 _I really like Dean a lot._

 _I hope our card games continues. : )_

Dean sniffles as he closes the book and holds it close. He doesn't want to ever betray Roman or his trust. He just wants him to feel loved and cared for.

He gets up, throws his food away, takes his bottle as well as Roman's book and heads back to Roman's room. He just wants to be with him before he wakes up.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean walks in Roman's room and sees Charlotte reading as Roman remains asleep. He smiles as she looks up and sees him coming up to where she is sitting.

"He hasn't woken yet, but it should be soon." She whispers as she gets up. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, but damn, the stuff he wrote in here were….hard to read. I can't even imagine what he went through and seeing him with Randy was bad enough. But his own parents were ten times worse then him and that is say a lot."

"I know, Roman hasn't had it easy by no means. There are times I wish I could take all his pains away, but I can't. But you and I along with a few others can make sure that he is loved and cared for while he is here."

"Yeah, same here. I want so much to help him, but I am only a nurse, I don't have any experience in the emotional and mental trauma to help him." He said in defeat as he slumps his shoulders. He feels like a failure in that aspect.

"No, but Baron and Becky are, which is why they are always here to help. Baron has a PhD in Mental Illness And Disorders while Becky has a Master's in Emotional and Physical Abuse Prevention. Both are qualified to lend a hand to help." She said in confidence as she wraps her arm around Dean's side. "You are just what he needs and they are what you need to help provide any information that could help him in recovery."

Dean sighs as he lays his head on Charlotte's shoulder. "I know, just too much at times. He deserves so much happiness, I just don't want to screw that up, you know?"

"I get it, trust me, I do, but I am glad that he is opening to someone here. For so long, he's been closed up, but with you, he seems to actually want to open up, still hesitant, but at the same time, he is trying."

"Yeah, he is, I really do like him and I want to help him as much as I can."

"I know you do, and trust me, you are.." she said as she smiles and gently squeezes him. "Anything else you need before I go?"

Dean takes another deep breath as he lifts himself away and looks at Charlotte. "Yeah, but I am not sure if you will go for it though."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Can…." He stutters a bit, "can you take off the restraints on him? Please?" he begged.

"Dean…I don't think that is a good idea, " she said in hesitant as she looks over at Roman.

"I know, but after what he wrote of being tied up all the time, I don't want him waking up and flipping out again. Please, I promise that it will be okay, especially if it knows its me. But please, I don't want to see him wake up restrained and those memories came back full force again. It would be the quickest way for him to lose trust in me, so please C, do it for me?" he pleaded as he takes Roman's hand into his and softly caresses it. "I just want him to wake up for once and feel safe that he isn't being hurt."

Charlotte rubs her face and takes a deep breathe herself, she still think its not a good idea, but as Dean said, from Roman always being tied up, the last thing they need is for Roman to completely lose it and lose any amount of trust in the staff on his part.

She then takes out the key and slowly unlocks the restraints on Roman and takes them off the bed. "I hope you know what you are doing Dean, I just don't want either of you hurt is all."

Dean softly smiles as he leans in for a hug. She gives one back. "I do C…thank you for trusting me with him. I promise that everything will be okay, just be a bit of a battle, but I think we can succeed with him."

Charlotte smiles and nods. "Okay, I am going to go, he should be coming out of it pretty soon, so make yourself comfortable and let us know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes ma'am C….thank you for everything."

She nods again before leaving the room and leaving Dean alone with Roman.

Dean then sits down, puts the book on the desk beside him and looks at Roman as he takes Roman's hand into his. "Hey Roman, its' me, Dean. I hope that when you wake up, we can play another card game or even a board game like Clue, or Candyland, or Monopoly..doesn't matter which, just as long as I can make you smile again." Then he gently squeezes his hand and then leans back. He knows this will not be easy but he is willing to ride the road with him.

A few minutes later, Roman starts to stir which brings Dean closer. "Dean….please….please help me…." He said hoarsely, which Dean leans over and softly whispers…."I'm here Roman, I am right here.."

Roman then squeezes Dean's hand which makes him smile. "I'm glad you are here Dean. Please don't leave me.."

Dean then sees a tear sliding down Roman's face that Dean gently wipes away.."I won't leave you Roman, I am right here…."

Dean then brings Roman's hand to his lips and softly kisses it before gently rubbing it as Roman slowly opens his eyes.

 **Let me know what you think so far! We are almost out of the dark stuff, so hang in there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you again for your continued support of the story. Here is another chapter so here we go!**

Two hours later, Dean managed to get Roman to eat after a rough couple of days. He managed to get pepperoni pizza, salad, banana with strawberries and orange juice. Not usually what they served but with Charlotte's permission, he was able to order take out food for him. This food, as okay as it was, wasn't gonna be enough to fill him up as they don't do seconds. So he got them to deliver Roman's food and brought him to his room.

"Is the food okay Roman?" he asked gently as he watches Roman scarf down two slices of pizza before eating the salad.

Roman nods as Dean sits by and shuffles the cards. "Good, needed you to eat actual food instead of just a small meal."

"It's good…" Roman said as he sets down the empty plate.

"I am sorry for having to sedate you yesterday. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself and anyone else. What set you off?"

"No…no…don't want to talk about it…" he said flatly, leaving Dean to wince a little bit. The last thing he wanted was to have Roman shut down on him, but at the same time, he can't keep it bottled up inside. It will end up like it did before.

"Roman…" he said softly as he moved a little closer as Roman put his glass down after drinking his juice. "Please? I am just so worried about you."

Roman looks at Dean with a little anger in his eyes, "I said NO!" he roared a bit causing Dean to scoot back from him.

He sighs as Dean gets up and walks over to the door. He looks over at Roman, who still has the angry look on his face, nods softly, "Okay, I am going to head out for a bit of fresh air. I will bring your dinner by before I leave in a few hours."

Nothing.

Back to square one.

Roman says nothing as Dean opens the door and quietly leaves as Roman turns back around and just sits there.

Moments later, he grabs his journal and pen and starts to write again.

 _I made Dean sad._

 _I hate that he wants to help and I don't let him._

 _These nightmares will never go away._

 _I hate my parents._

 _But I made Dean sad._

 _He was here the entire time I was asleep._

 _He didn't want me to be alone._

 _But I pushed him away by yelling at him._

 _Why can't I just let him in?_

Roman's eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall again as he continues to write more.

 _I remember after being homeschooled for so long, I begged my parents to let me go to high school._

 _It was the one time they actually listened to me and let me go._

 _I even joined the football team._

 _First time I was apart of something the involved me hitting back without getting into trouble._

 _But pain and suffering still happened at home._

 _AJ was still the golden child._

 _Glad that he is still suffering and that the parents are still suffering._

 _Last I heard, AJ ended up in a wheelchair and the parents are struggling with medical bills after their business went south. Karma really is a bitch._

 _I hope I never see them again._

 _They deserve pain and suffering._

 _I hate them so much….._

Roman realizes that he will never get rid of the pain if he can't let Dean help. That is all he is trying to do. Is let him be without hurt, but with comfort. He closes his eyes as more tears falls.

 _But I made Dean sad._

 _I hate that I made him sad._

 _I want his help._

 _I just don't know how to ask him._

 _I hope he doesn't give up on me._

 _I hope he doesn't hate me._

 _I am sorry Dean._

He closes his journal and placed it next to his tray of empty food. He grabs a book Dean brought a few weeks back, 'The Healing Soul and Heart', and got up and went and sat on his bed with his back against the pillow. He takes a deep breath, wipes his eyes, and opens the book. He figured that Dean went through the trouble of getting this book, that he should try and see if they can help him in any way. He truly wants to be happy…and free from the pain that has plagued his life.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean looks through the small window of Roman's door after he left. He watched as Roman wrote in his journal, which, deep down, made Dean happy. _At least he is still writing, despite of what has been happening,_ he thinks as he continues to to watch.

"Hey Dean…." Charlotte said as she walked up to Dean and looks at what Roman is doing. "How did it go since he woke up?"

Dean sighs as he looks down for a moment. "Not too good right now. I asked him what his nightmares were about and he went off on me."

"What happened?" she curiously asked.

"Well, after he woke up, he sat up and wouldn't let me go for a bit. It was nice that he wasn't scared to touch me for once." He said as he smiled a bit at the recent memory. "Was kinda nice to be honest."

"Well," she chuckled as he looked up at her, blushing a bit. "You were the first one other than me to touch him without pain. He doesn't really know what that was like. It's a new thing for him. You have to remember that every touch before he came here and even after with Randy, touches have meant pain and suffering for him. Mine and yours were the only ones that meant comfort and safety."

"I know, and I enjoyed it, especially when I got to order him food outside here, which I thank you for letting me do, I know it was against policy rules."

"It was, but Roman earned it. After everything he's been through, it was nice to be able to spoil him just a bit. And from what I see, he ate pretty much everything."

Dean chuckled sadly, "Yeah, but then after he ate is when I made the mistake of trying to get him to talk to me about what set him off. Was the first time he yelled at me."

Dean sniffled a bit as Charlotte put her hand on his shoulder and softly rubbed it. "Hey," she said, "Look at me,"

He did look up, with tears ready to drop, "Hey, it's okay, I know you didn't mean any harm and even Roman himself knows you didn't mean any harm." She said as she brings Dean a bit closer to her side to hug him. "you have to remember that what he went through isn't easy to talk about. He went through basically 17 years of pure hell at home and then hell here when he got here. So it's gonna take a lot of time and patience to get him to talk. I mean, you got him to talk to you a bit, so that's a start."

"I know," he said as he leans back up and looks in Roman's room again. "I just want to take the pain away from him. I just want him to be able to sleep without nightmares constantly barreling his mind at night. Especially since I am not here at night."

"Dean, just be patient, he has already started to trust you a bit, just keep doing what you are doing, and I promise, things for him will get better. As a matter of fact, I wonder if maybe you can see if he would like to go outside for an hour or two everyday?"

Dean looks at her, wide eyed and confused. Since Roman has been here, he doesn't remember the last time he was allowed to go outside. Roman was always in his room with two windows bringing in sunlight, but he never would ask to go outside. "Really? You want me to see if he would like to go outside?"

She smiles as she pats him on the back. "Yes, I mean, he does his exercise in his room, but this way, he can run a bit or even just walk around and smell the fresh air and flowers. You know, get him to start being a bit more active."

"Are you sure he will go for it?"

"Maybe or maybe not, but that is why I said an hour to two to start, that way it won't overwhelm him too much, and maybe have a positive experience to write about instead of depressing and negative stuff."

Dean hesitates for a moment and looks in Roman's room. He was shocked to see Roman grabbing one of the books he brought a while back and sit on his bed to start reading.

Charlotte looks in as well and it brings a smile to her face. "Looks like it has just started for him, let's just hope that it continues." She said as she pats him one more time and walks off for her rounds, leaving a confused but happy Dean looking in.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After talking to Charlotte and seeing Roman reading a book finally, Dean makes his rounds to his other patients. He takes care of three others, but Roman is his main one. Jack, Bob and Frank are his other three, but the are no where as extreme as Roman. Jack has an OCD about books and papers, Bob has a form of dementia but he gets violent at times since he thinks clowns are after him and Frank is bi polar, which can be trying at times if he doesn't take his meds. But them three are pretty good and he doesn't have to watch them 24/7 like he does with Roman. He takes them three out for their daily activities with others so it makes his job a bit easier. They don't always require his help, but he does make sure they eat and stay on schedule. Other than that, the rest of his time is for Roman since his case is the most extreme.

And he doesn't mind either, it's a challenge but it's also a way for him to relate and to help with what he needs.

Dean brings Roman's dinner four hours later, there is about an hour of his shift left. "Hey.." he said softly as he enters Roman's room. "I brought you dinner, umm…. Roast beef, potatoes, chocolate milk, apples and orange slices and two slices of bread." He says in one breath, "hope that is okay."

Roman looks up from the book he's been reading. He isn't gonna lie, the book is very informative so it peaks his interest. "Thank you…." He barely whispers as Dean nods as he brings the tray on the desk.

"Okay, I am gonna let you eat and get back to reading. I will pick your tray before I leave in an hour, okay" Roman says nothing as Dean nods and turns to head out.

"I'm sorry…" Roman mumbles which makes Dean stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I yelled…." He whispers sadly. "Me didn't me too…."

"Hey..hey…." Dean said as he turns around and looks at Roman. "No need to apologize Roman, that was my fault for asking. I shouldn't have pushed."

"Me don't like making Dean sad…."

"No…I am not sad because you said no, I'm sad because I felt like I was hurting you by getting you to talk to me before you are ready. Please do be sorry, okay?" he said as he walked over and sat down beside him on the chair.

"Okay…." Was all he said in response.

"But Charlotte did ask me to see if you were up to maybe….umm….maybe wanting to go outside for a hour or two each day to get some fresh air?" Dean was a bit timid in asking as he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "I…I mean, can be just with me when there is little to no people around so you don't have to socialize right now."

Roman looks at Dean as he tilts his head a bit at Dean's question. He does think he's kinda cute acting a bit shy and nervous around him. But at the same time, he is taken back by the question he has been asked. "Me? Outside?"

"Yeah, Charlotte thinks that it will do you a world of good to be outside a bit, you know, to let the sun shine on your face and maybe inhale the fresh air and flowers. I think it's a good idea too. Maybe help you a bit."

Roman seems to have been pondering about it. "I'll think about it…" he said as he puts the book fully down and looks at the tray. "I'm hungry right now."

Dean nods as he gets up so that Roman can sit and eat his food. "That's no problem, take all the time you need and just let me know if you want to go outside, it will be your choice, okay?"

Roman smiles for the first time that day as he nods to Dean's answer.

"Good, I'll be back in an hour to get your tray and then I'll see you tomorrow after that." He said as he walked to the door.

"No game?" Roman asked.

"Umm…" Dean stuttered, "Umm…sure…we can play a game, card, board game, you name it."

"Life or Monopoly?" he asked innocently.

Dean smiles as he looks at those brown eyes, they seemed to be a bit more alive now than they have been. Makes his heart swell knowing he is the cause of that.

"You got it Roman, I will bring the game of Life after you eat and after I clock out, okay?"

"Kay….thank you Dean…." He said as he turned around and began eating his dinner, leaving Dean to smile brightly at himself as he leaves the room for now.

 _Maybe things are starting to look up a bit with Roman…_ he thinks as he heads down to the cafeteria for his own dinner, _let's just hope that it keeps this way._

 **Thank you for your support in this story. Don't worry, we will see Roman's parents in the next couple chapters, (mini spoiler, it will be what will start Roman's healing….), and it will only be a chapter or two and then they will be gone for good. (Hope that helps!) Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thank you again for the sweet words for this story. I hope that its to your liking!**

 _I would like to go outside._

 _Dean asked if I would want to._

 _Kinda afraid, but I want to._

 _It's been so long since I've been outside to just play._

 _Maybe smell the flowers like Dean said._

 _The sun would certainly be warmth on my face._

 _But it scares me at times._

 _I just don't want to be outside with too many people._

 _But I want to feel the breeze and warmth again._

Roman has been writing a bit more in the last few weeks. He really seems to slowly opening up in ways that he's never been able to before.

"Dean…" he whispers to himself. He really believes that Dean is his savior of some sort. He has gone literally out of his way to make sure that he has everything he needs. He feels nothing but safe for the first time in his life. He really has him and Charlotte to thank, but more so Dean.

 _Dean is an angel._

 _He has to be._

 _No other person beside Charlotte has ever really been nice to me, (well, except Baron and Becky)._

 _I really like him a lot._

 _But I'm so scared it's all a dream._

 _I still don't feel like I deserve good things, but it's nice to get them now._

 _I hope it doesn't stop._

 _I wonder what it's like to kiss him._

Roman's eyes went wide eyed at that statement he wrote. The first time he's thought of kissing the man whose been nothing but sweet and nice to him.

He quickly closes the journal and sighs.

"I can't think that…." He says as he takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes. "Need to get back to reading again."

And he does, he picks up the book he's been reading the past couple of days. He has really found it to be uplifting and inspirational. Something he hasn't had in his life before.

For the first time, he feels a tiny bit relief in his heart that has been weighed down for so long with hate and violence.

And it scared him a lot.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of hours later, nearing lunchtime, Dean was bringing Roman's lunch tray to his room. He wanted to make sure that he was doing okay. After that last time when Roman got mad, Dean has made an extra effort to make sure he doesn't overstep his boundries. But he does wish that Roman would take him up on his offer to stroll outside for a bit. It's a nice breezy day and would do Roman a world of good.

"Hey Roman," Dean said as he opened his room up and walked in. "I brought your lunch!" He smiled slightly as he sees Roman looking up from the book he was reading. It made Dean happy to see him relaxed a bit more and to see him reading one of the books he brought with him. He just hopes that it is helping him in a way that he can't at the moment.

"Thank you…" he said softly as he closes the book. His stomach starts to growl a bit which made Dean chuckle a bit.

"Guess your stomach is ready for this food." Roman nods as he smiles softly at Dean.

"Yeah, a bit hungry" he replied as he slides to his chair at his desk as Dean sets it down in front of him. He sees the journal is pretty much full, "So hey, do you need another journal soon? Or are you okay for now?" he asked hesitantly.

"Another one would be nice." He said, "almost full this one is," pointing at the journal as he sees how much he's written.

"Okay…I will stop by later on today before dinner and bring you another journal. Any specific color you would like this time?"

"You pick.." he said as he cuts his steak that was on his plate. "But I would a little red on it this time, that okay?"

"You bet, see you in a bit when you are done, okay?"

Roman nods as Dean turns to head out, but then was stopped when Roman spoke up once more.

"Would like to go outside, possible?" he asked ever so gently as Dean turned around. He sees the struggle in those beautiful brown eyes. He hates to see that too. He just wants Roman to be confident in asking for what he wants. But he knows it will take a while, but at least he's being a bit more talkative in asking. That is better than nothing.

"Sure big man, I will see what I can do to make that happen," he said as he smiles a bit brightly. "Want to do it today sometime?"

"Yes please," he responded back as he takes a bit of his mashed potatoes. He swallows a good amount before continuing, "by the creek?"

"You got it"

Roman blushes a bit, "Thank you".

"No Roman," he said which earned Roman a confused look on his face. "Thank you for wanting to do this step. I am more than happy to do it for you." He said as he watched the relief on Roman's face. "Now eat your food and I will be back in an hour to pick up your tray, okay?"

Roman nods as he turns back around and continues to finish off his lunch, leaving Dean smiling wide like a fool, but he didn't care. He felt like he just won the jackpot with this breakthrough. Now, he just wants to make sure that it continues. He seems to finally look as if Roman is breaking down a wall. And that made his heart swell as he turns and heads out for his lunch run.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, I've got it set up so that Roman can go outside by the creek in two hours. There will be people outside since it's a nice day, but the section he will be going will be closed off for you and him so that he doesn't feel overwhelmed for his first day out." Charlotte said as she runs down the schedule for the rest of the day for Dean, Baron and Dana.

"Okay, awesome, the one by the gazebo that has a few rows of roses nearby?"

"Yes, we have it closed off for two hours, that way he can stay up to two hours if he likes, if he leaves a bit earlier, that will be okay, I just want him to be comfortable as possible." She said as she puts her hand on Dean's at the table in their lunchroom. "Don't worry, you are doing just fine."

"Yeah," Baron spoke, "I have to hand it to you Dean, you are doing a great job with him. I've been here a while and you are the only one that can get him calm down and even smiling at times."

Dean looks at Baron, "He smiles when I am not here?" he was kinda shocked since he never does that from what he can gather.

"Yeah man," he leans in and puts his chin on one hand as the elbow sits on the table. "he seems to be a bit more relaxed. I've seen him reading a lot more lately and he seems to be inhaling whatever is in that book. Like he found something that could help him. And we have you to thank for that."

Dean looks down after hearing Baron's compliment. "Hey," Dana pipes up, "don't be embarrassed. We all think it's wonderful that you are doing this for him. We honestly didn't think he could really be saved like you have been. It's almost like he was waiting for you to save him without realizing it."

Dean sniffles as Charlotte leans in and side hugs Dean, who is trying not to break down. "Dean," she said softly, "We all know that you are the saving grace for that man. We really thank you for showing Roman that love doesn't hurt and that not everyone will hurt him. You did that one thing no one else really has done before."

Dean looks up at Charlotte, who has the bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, and what's that?" he whispers as he is afraid to completely break at this moment. "I'm not that special…"

Charlotte places her hand in his and squeezes it gently. "you showed him love Dean….you showed him your heart without knowing it. You showed him just how safe he really is here. And believe it or not, he trusts you. For the first time in his life, he has someone he can completely trust that won't hurt him. And that is something he has needed in his life. Love, safety, comfort and trust."

Dean turns to hug Charlotte has Dean finally breaks down and cries. He has been holding it in for a while and that is what broke the dam. Charlotte wraps her arms around as both Baron and Dana gets up and walks over and huddles with them. They all wanted to show Dean that they were behind him in helping Roman succeed.

"It's okay Dean," Baron said as he stands up from the group hug, "Just keep doing what you are doing, okay?"

Dana hands Dean some tissues as he breaks the hug. He takes them and thanks her as he wipes his eyes. Charlotte nods as both Baron and Dana leave. "I can tell you have fallen for him, no?"

"Yeah…" his trembling voice said, "I have, and I can't help it. He's just this broken person who needs to be put back together and along the way, my crush for him turned into falling for him. He just makes it so damn easy…"

"And there is nothing wrong with that either," she said as she wiped her own eyes a bit, "but I will let you in on a secret though…"

"Yeah?"

"I was kinda hoping that is what would have happened." She smiles.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion to what he was just told.

"Yeah, after you saved him in that Red Room, I knew you was what he needed in his life. And I could tell that you wanted to help him in all aspect of his life. So I made sure I paired him with you. And it looked like it worked. You were so much invested in him in the beginning, I knew that you were gonna be the man Roman needed and wanted in his life. Just needed patience…."

"Wow…." Was all he said at the moment. He was speechless at the confession he just heard.

"I hope you aren't made, because I sense that I was right the whole time…"

"I don't hate you, just shocked is all. Was I really that obvious?"

Charlotte chuckles, "To me you were, just how protective you are with him and how much you go out of your way to spend time with him on your off time."

Dean smiles, "Thank you.."

"Don't mention it, just don't say anything….ill ring your neck if you do!" she sassed as she got up and threw away her trash from lunch.

"You have my word…"

"Good, now go get Roman ready for his first trip outside!" and then Charlotte left Dean as he ponders what he was just told.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took Roman 30 minutes to venture outside for the first time since he's been there. He was so nervous. Dean come in and told him that there was a special place for him outside that no one will bother him or Dean. He was hesitant, but after much coaxing from Dean, he finally relented and put on a nice pair of gym shorts with a blue t shirt, socks and slide ons. Once he put his hair in a ponytail, he was set. Dean had two bottle waters and a bag of snacks for the little trip. He wanted to make sure this was good for him.

"It's pretty out here…" Roman said as he looks at the creek below him. He was amaze just how blue it was as well as the roses around him. "Flower smells good here." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in, smelling all the aromas around him.

Dean stood there in awe of him. What everybody else takes for granted, Roman savors them. Just a simple thing of just smelling the air was making Roman happy in a sense.

"Yes it is…" he said as he watches Roman walk slowly up the steps of the gazebo and leans over the rail. He feels the breeze and the sun shining on his face and for the first time in his life, it didn't hurt him.

And that is what almost made Dean lose it again. Something to watch Roman enjoy just the simplest things that he never got to enjoy. It was almost to much to bear. He closes his eyes for a moment.

But then, something snapped him out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes up and sees Roman in front of him, gently wiping the tear that he didn't know fell.

"You okay?" he asked, "Did I make you cry?" he whimpered a bit, because Dean is tearing up and he didn't like it.

Dean laughs a crying laugh as he gently grabs Roman's hand. "No Roman, you didn't make me cry?"

"Why you crying?" his brown eyes wondered as he watches Dean's face.

"Because, watching you enjoy the simplest thing like this for the first time makes me happy to see. To see you a bit carefree and relaxed. To know you trust me enough to let me do this for you." He sniffed as he leans into his touch a bit more. "I…I just want to see you smile more and to make you a bit more happy here."

Roman then takes his other hand on placed it on the other side of Dean's face. He leans in to where their forehead touched for the first time. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as Dean placed his other hand on top of Roman's.

"You do make me smile….and you do make me happy….." he whispered as he leans in and places a soft and gently kiss on Dean's lips.

Dean feeling Roman's lips on his was like a dream that came true. Soft, plump lips, he accepts it by slightly moaning into it, but not too much. Just enough to let Roman know that it was okay.

The kiss was over before he knew it. Short, but Dean knew that that kiss was the best he ever gotten.

"Thank you Dean…" he said as he lets him go and turns to see the creek again. Dean stood there, not moving, smiling as he touched his own lips.

 _I kissed Dean._

 _And he didn't reject me._

 _I kissed Dean._

 _I liked it a lot._

 _I kissed Dean._

 _And he kissed me back._

 _I kissed Dean._

 _I hope there will be more._

After their two hour slot was down, Dean brought Roman back just in time for Dinner. They both smiled as Dean told him to be right back with his food. Roman then turned and sat at his desk to write in a new journal that Dean brought. Red with the RR symbol on it. He has to write about the kiss get gave Dean.

 _I got to kiss Dean._

 _I got to kiss the guy I have a crush on._

 _I got to kiss Dean._

 _I hope we kiss again._

 _Suck on that mom and dad!_

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted a bit lighter chapter before Roman sees his parents again. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews on this story. It is actually my favorite to write as it embodies on the reality and fiction of someone whose been in Roman's shoes. I am thinking of making this a pretty long story or a series of some sort, but that is up to you if you want that. Anyways, here is some rough stuff coming that needs to be dealt with, so hold on to your hats!**

 _Two weeks later:_

"It's pretty out here today." Roman said as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Roman found that being outside for a couple of hours felt good. It gave him the sense of freedom that he had been denied growing up and even here at the psych ward. The past two weeks has really gave him the peace he didn't know was missing. Felt nice to be outside, eating lunch and just enjoying the scenery around him. It really did help him relax more and he's even been sleeping better than he has in a long time. He really owes Dean and Charlotte for helping him…especially Dean. "Thank you for letting me eat out here again. I know it's a pain at times."

Dean wipes his mouth as he finishes his apple. "Hey", he said softly, "It's no pain honestly, as long as you are comfortable and relaxed, it's all good. Besides, it's nice to take a break from being inside, it gets to be a drag at times being in there…" he said as he chuckles.

Roman smiles as Dean puts his napkin down. He knows they can get in trouble, but Roman leans over and places a quick kiss on Dean's lips. He quickly sits back and looks down, trying not to blush so much. He realizes that kissing Dean was okay, but it still scared him. He always knew he liked boys, but he never told anyone in fear of it getting back to his so called parents. But they somehow knew anyways from the trauma he went through, especially with AJ's friends.

Dean smiles at Roman's little quirkiness. He always liked the kisses from Roman, but he also knows that they have to be careful, especially with Dean on the clock, he won't get in trouble, per say, but nurse/patient relationships are frowned upon as the board feels the patients gets taken advantage of. This is why Dean lets Roman makes the moves, to not only make Roman feel wanted, but to feel comfortable as well.

"Don't be so shy, I look forward to the kisses I get from you, whether they are quick kisses or long ones, I treasure them each and every time." He says as he softly puts his hand on Roman's and squeezes it for assurances. "They make my day honestly."

Roman looks up and side smiles a bit. "Yeah, but don't want you to get in trouble though."

"It's worth it though," he said as Roman looks at him hestitanly, "and no worries, it's okay as long as it's out of the way of others. But it's okay."

Roman nods as he sits up a bit more and eats his chips. "Thank you, I like kissing you…." He blushed again as he swallows a gulp of tea that was in front of him. "Makes my day too…" he whispers.

Dean smiles as he slides a bit closer and puts his arms around Roman. He leans in as a result as Dean softly kisses the top of Roman's head and then slowly down to his lips for a quick peck back. "I'm glad…" he says as he hugs him again.

Roman has certainly come along ways from the last few months since Dean brought him his first journal. And with Roman turning 21 soon, he knows that he needs to not only celebrate with a party of some sort, but he also has to have Roman faced the three people that made his life a living hell, his parents and brother. With Roman turning 21, he has the total rights to his trust fund, (or two that Dean found out about, one from his parents, and the other from his grandparents he never knew), and he has to get his parents to sign over those accounts before cutting ties for good. That was part of the agreement when Roman was sent away. He was to get total control over his money and to literally sign an emancipation to no longer be a part of that family.

Problem is, he isn't sure how to tell Roman that he has to meet his parents in a couple of weeks to start the paperwork and get it done. And the last time he saw his parents, he isn't sure how this will play out. He doesn't want to see Roman withdrawn again after seeing so much progress with him. He is finally starting to opening up a bit more, he starting to look and feel better despite what he went through, but he also knows that if this doesn't end, it will always be there in his head. He knows Roman needs the closure in order to start fully healing, otherwise, it will haunt him.

"Are you ready to play a game or do you want to walk around a bit before heading back in?" Dean asked as he breaks the hold and gets up to throw away the leftover lunch garbage.

"I would like to walk if that is okay.." he answered as he helps throw away his garbage. "I like feeling the sunshine on my face now."

Dean nods and smiles, "Okay, we can walk for a bit, maybe we can even take the trail along the creek so you can maybe throw rocks into the water?"

"Sounds nice…" he said as he takes Dean's hand into his and smiles as they both walk out of the gazebo and towards the creek.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean brought Roman back to his room for some quiet time as he makes his rounds to his other patients. As much as he loves spending time with him, he knows that he has to make sure others are taken care of. His newest one, some guy named Jacob, was making some noise.

"Hey Jacob, gotta calm down some dude, otherwise, you go into the White Room again." He said calmly.

"But I don't want to sit next to Johnny! He irriates me!" he said loudly as he points to an imaginary person that is supposedly sitting next to him.

"Well, maybe if you ask him NICELY to move, maybe he will listen instead of shouting all the time."

Jacob looks down in shame, "Okay…" he mumbles, "Johnny, will you please move to another table, I would like to be alone today…."

Dean stands there and watches him and an empty chair beside him. After a couple of minutes, Jacob looks up and smiles.

"I guess he moved?" Dean asked.

"Yes he did, thank you.."

"Just gotta start being nice is all…to everybody, okay?"

"Okay…"

Dean nods as he continues to check on others. All in all, it was pretty much a normal day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm not sure how to even approach him about seeing his parents again. They should be serving jail time for what they did to him…." Dean said as he sighs. He was sitting with Charlotte and Baron on a quick break before making their final rounds for the evening.

"True, but believe me, they are suffering for what Roman did to AJ…remember that." She said as she flips through Roman's files. AJ has a life time of medical problems. Truthfully, he got of easy compared to what Roman should have done. But I'm glad he didn't kill them, although he may have gotten away with hit if he did."

"Yeah," he sighs again, "I know, just I don't know if seeing them will set back any progress he's made in the last few months, and with his birthday a few weeks away,"

"I know, but we have to do what the court wants done. And to be honest, the sooner he does this, the sooner he can get away from the for good. And once this happens, they will have no contact with him nor will they be able to get his money."

"Just how much is his trust fund? And why would they want to take away the money THEY set up for him in the first place?" he wondered as he looks at the paper Charlotte gave him.

They number his saw made his eyes wide.

"He's….worth that much?"

"Yes he is, and to answer your question as to why, I don't know, nor do I care. All I want for Roman is to get better to where he can function on his own once he gets out in a couple of years. I have already seen such a huge amount of positive things done with him."

"I know, but damn…even his grandparents gave him that much money?"

"Dean…" Baron said as he spoke up, "you have got to understand, his grandparents ones one of the biggest hotel chains in the world. His grandpa died when Roman was 2 months old, and his grandmother died a year later. His parents only found out about this when he was 15 years old. And trust me, they is what heightened their abuse towards him more. Once they found out how much they left behind to him and not to AJ, they were livid, especially since it was his dad's dad. They left them nothing but Roman."

Dean leans back and rubs his face over what he was just told. It never crosses his mind that he would be worth that much money.

"Yeah, but one billion dollars? I mean, he's practically a billionaire just off of them alone. And his parents left him another ten million on top of that."

"Yes, and that is why I hired Naomi's firm to make sure that that money stays where it belongs. In stocks and safety deposit boxes. She is a hellva attorney who specializes in stuff like this. And she is not to be messed with. Trust me, Roman's parents don't have a leg to stand on. With them pretty much broke, they are looking for loopholes to claim the money and so far, they haven't found any and Naomi's firm has made sure that only Roman will be the one who touches the money. That is why you need to talk him into seeing them in two weeks to get the paperwork started and once he turns 21 the following week, they are cut off for good and he doesn't have to ever see them again. This will also be a way for him to get the closure he needs to move on for good."

Dean stares at Baron, he doesn't even know what to say at the moment.

"Hey," Baron said as he leans over the table a bit, "I know you care about Roman a lot, but his health is more important. We have to approach this with caution because I don't want to see him backtrack to how he was months ago. He trusts you now, and I know you feel that you will lose it, but trust me, you won't. You just have to make him see that this will be over if he lets it. It's up to him."

Dean sighs as he looks at both Baron and Charlotte, "okay…" he said in defeat, "I will do it, but I can't guarantee its gonna go well for him though."

"I know," Charlotte said softly, "but let him know that he won't be alone either, that he does have people on is side."

Dean smiles that didn't match his face, but he nods as he gets up and heads out. Both Baron and Charlotte looks at each other, hoping it doesn't truly backfire.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean had about 30 minutes left of his shift so he decided to pay Roman a visit to tell him what he dreaded most to do, to get him to face his parents once and for all.

He knocks on Roman's door before entering in. He sees Roman looking up from one of the books he's been reading and smiles softly at him. He takes a deep breath before closing in.

Immeditately, Roman senses something is wrong.

"Dean," he asked as he sets the book down, "you okay?"

Dean smiles sadly as he walks over and sits down at the chair that is beside his bed. "Yeah, I'm okay, but I am not sure how to tell you this though." He responded as he rubs his neck back and forth.

"You're leaving me?" he whispered as Dean looked at those scared eyes.

"No…no…I'm not leaving Roman…I promise, but you aren't gonna like what I have to say though."

Roman sighs a relief but then holds his breath again. "Tell me…." He squeaks out.

Dean takes one more deep breath, "Okay, here it goes," he said as he takes Roman's hands into his, to try and calm him for what he is about to say. "In two weeks, your so called parents will be here to face you."

"NO!" he yelled as he takes his hands away from Dean, which hurt him, but he knew this was what was going to happen. "I don't want to see them!"

"Roman," he pleaded calmly, "You have to, there are papers for you to sign that will make them completely disappear from your life for good."

Roman pushes himself further into the corner of his bed, away from the touches of Dean. "Please, this will be the last time you will ever have to see them or AJ."

"Why….why do they want to hurt me again?" he whimpered as the fights the tears from falling.

"No…no Roman, they aren't gonna ever hurt you again, me and two other people will be with you when they come so you are never gonna be alone...ever. But please do this, and then you can say whatever you want to say to them, and they can never contact you again after this."

Roman looks at Dean through tear rimmed eyes. Dean can see he is battling the decision with his mind.

"Please do it for you Roman, don't let them win this final battle. Please…."

After a few minutes, Roman breaks down with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

"I'm so scared…." He said as Dean sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him to show that he will protect him at all cost.

Roman cried harder as he clung onto Dean for dear life. Dean knows that this battle has taken its toll on Roman, but he also knows that in order to move on for good, he has to faced them one last time.

"I know you're scared, but you aren't alone Roman….remember that….don't let them win."

 **Next chapter will be very heavy, so tissues will be needed and you have been forwarned. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay…tissue time for this chapter….it will be quite heavy so be forwarned, if you are not comfortable with it, then please, skip this chapter. Thank you.**

"Okay Roman, just remember that me and Charlotte along with Naomi will be present when your parents and AJ shows up in a bit. So you aren't gonna be alone in this, okay?" Dean said as he sits across from Roman in the room that the event in question is taking place. He knows that this will be the hardest thing that Roman will have to do in order to start healing again. Him and Roman have been talking about this for the past couple of weeks and with his birthday a week away, they are on schedule with the court's demands.

"Please don't leave me…" Roman whispered. He is downright terrified of seeing them again after everything that they did to him. He knows the last time he saw them before court hearings was him standing over AJ and his friends with a baseball bat covered in blood as his mother called the police while his father laid with them.

"No…no" Dean said as he took Roman's hands into his and gently squeezed it. "I am not leaving you, okay. I will be sitting behind you so that you know I am around, but you have to do this. You need to get this done so you can move on and not give them another thought, okay?"

Roman nodded as he took a deep breath. "Roman," Charlotte said as she walked up to him, "Naomi has the paperwork that you will need to sign in front of them and I will be sitting next to Dean so that you have more support. You don't have to ever worry about them hurting you again….ever." She smiled as Roman looked at her to see if she was lying. But he knew she was speaking the truth, she was gonna stay with Dean to keep him safe.

"Can…Can I say something to them as well?" he asked softly and hesitantly as let's go of Dean's hands to get himself calmed down a bit more.

"Yes," Dean spoke as he stands up and moves the chairs to where they are behind Roman. "Say what you need to say to them. Let them know how you feel, don't hold anything back. And remember, they can't touch you are come near you for any reason."

"Okay…" he said as he tries to sit still.

"Hey…" Dean said as he comes back around and gets down in a sitting postion on his knee. "It's okay Roman, you got this…you got this."

Roman smiles a bit as Dean shows his dimples for him. How Roman wanted to gently kiss him but knows that he can't. He also knows that he needs to face his parents and tell them exactly how he feels.

"Okay everyone, Mr. Loto And Regina Reigns are here, are you ready for them?" their lawyer asked.

"Yes, bring them in, but rest assured that they know the rules, no touching Roman and no remarks. And Roman does have the court's permission to speak what he needs to say once the paperwork is signed." Naomi said as she spoke up for Roman.

"But-"

"No buts Johnny, papers has to be signed today, and they are not to speak in any form unless they get permission from Roman. This is his time and he has that right to say what needs to be said. Otherwise, it's cut off and they will end up in contempt of court, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" he said quickly as he hurries to the door and opens it up. "You all can come in now…"

And it was at that moment.

Roman held his breath as Dean stood behind him.

His parents walks in pushing his brother.

And Roman tensed up.

Dean is whispering to him that it's okay.

But Roman sees his past in front of him.

"Hello Roman." Loto says.

And it took at that Dean had to hold Roman back from literally jumping over the table at him.

"Roman," Dean whispers that only Roman could hear. "Please, don't let them win baby…."

And that just stopped him in his tracks as he looks at Dean, wide eyed and in shock.

"Yes, I said baby…please, don't let them control you any longer, okay?"

Tears starts to well up, he knows he has to do this, and he is thankful that he isn't alone, for the first time ever in his life. "Okay…" he said in a shaky voice. "I won't…."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now, according to the documents that is presented in front of Mr. Roman Reigns, the amount of 10 million dollars that was left by his grandparents, Sika and Patricia Ta'ani, will be deposited in a set up account for Roman in 24-48 hours after this gets signed and sent back to the court judge."

"That is correct Johnny", Naomi said as she looks over the documents to make sure that it states what it is suppose to state before putting it in front of Roman for him to sign.

Roman looks at it, "It's okay Roman," Dean offered, "the money is yours and yours alone. They won't and can't touch it."

Roman nods as he leans over and with the pen that Dean brought for him, signed it along with Naomi's to show that they complied with the orders.

Johnny then takes the second document that was already signed by his parents, and double checks everything, "Okay, this is for the amount of one billion dollars that was set up when Roman was born by both Loto and Regina that states he gets this when he turns 21 in one week and that they have no legal reason to touch this money once it's handed over."

Johnny hands the paper to Naomi for her to look over before letting Roman sign that one to be sent to the same judge.

After the paperwork was done, it was Roman's turn to unleash hell that he has kept inside for the last 20 years.

"I hate you" he said with venom in his voice.

"I hate everything about you three. I hate that you hurt me so much that I wanted to die because you didn't love me. What didn't you love me? What did I ever do that made you despise me so much that you had to torture me that much. And what did AJ have that I didn't, huh?" he was lashing out, he wasn't holding nothing back.

"Son-" Regina started to say.

"I'm not your fucking son, just ANSWER me!" he yelled as Dean stood up and stood behind him to make sure he knew that he was there.

"I didn't hate you Roman, I…I loved you!" she cried as she hide her face.

"You didn't love me you stupid bitch!" he said with such hatred in his voice.

"HEY!" AJ started to say.

Roman looked at his brother who he absolutely hated with his life. "NO! You don't get to say a fucking word AJ! You were just as bad as they were, daddy little prince! Don't make me finish the fucking job on you asshole! YOU ARE NO FUCKING BETTER THAN THEY WERE AJ! NO FUCKING BETTER! YOU HAD YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS RAPE ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN BECAUSE DADDY WANTED YOU TO SELL THE TAPES TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER! YOU WANTED TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT YOU WERE ENTITLED AND RICH BECAUSE YOU HAD A BROTHER THAT WAS A WHORE! A WHORE THAT YOU AND YOUR PARENTS MADE ME OUT TO BE! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BREAK YOUR GOTS DAMN JAW!" He roared after holding it all in. AJ looked at him with such a scared look that showed Roman that what he said sunk in. "I fucking hate you AJ. With everything I have inside of me, I hate your fucking guts. Instead of being my brother, you were a fucking psycho that wanted to please mommy and daddy. You didn't care that I loved you. You didn't care that you had the power to stop the abuse they inflicted on me because you saw the power they had over me. You saw dollar signs. You saw that I was so broken that I gave up. You didn't care. As long as mommy and daddy gave you what you wanted, you were happy. You saw how they locked me in the closet with no food or water for days. You saw how much they had people over to have sex with me at age12 years old to get their socks off. You saw how much money they were raking in and wanted a piece of it. You wanted everything. As long as mommy and daddy gave you the drugs to keep me drugged up, I was powerless and had to do what you wanted me too."

Roman laughs humorlessly as everyone stood by and watched in shock at the scene in front of them. This side of Roman was scary as hell and they aren't sure what to do at this point by pray that it doesn't get any worse than this.

"And now look at you ," he said as he looks AJ dead in the eyes. "You are the one that is broken. You can't walk, can't run, can't move, and you can't even fuck anymore. And I did that to you. Karma is a fucking bitch and I hope to HELL that you continue to suffer for the rest of your life. Now you have mommy and daddy who is dead ass broke taking care of your useless broken ass. You got what you wanted. I hope the pain you inflicted on me was worth it." AJ looks down, not daring to even speak after what he just seen from Roman.

Then Roman looks at both Loto and Regina, who is staring at him wide eyed and afraid to move. "And then there is you two fucking pieces of shit."

"Roman…please…" she begs after she finally finds her voice.

"NO!" he yells again, making both her and Loto back away a bit. "You are gonna answer me right now. WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" He asked loudly. "TELL ME!"

"Because you weren't ours…" she barely spit out leaving Roman in shock.

"WHAT?" Roman asked as everyone else in the room looked on confused.

"You weren't ours…."

"Regina…." Loto warned.

"No, he wanted to know, he deserves the truth…" she said as she tries to calm down. "I lost our son two weeks before you came along. I bought you from a teenager that couldn't take care of you. You are basically a black market baby that I bought for $1000."

Roman couldn't breathe. He couldn't fucking breathe right now at the new information. His legs almost gave out when Dean caught him from behind.

"I saw you and thought you were just the perfect fit for our family. I couldn't tell anyone that I lost our son two weeks prior so I was looking at secretly adopting so that no one would suspect anything. I saw a teenager at a shelter that didn't have a family or money to take care of you. So I offered the girl $1000 to let me have you and that way she can start her life over without any fuss."

Roman had to sit down with the help of Dean. He didn't know what to think at that moment.

"I loved you for the first couple of years of your life, but then, people started to notice that you didn't look like any of us so instead of showing you out, we hid you and told people that you didn't do well with other people." She was tearing up, but Roman didn't care, he still is trying to comprehend what he is being told. "Loto say an idea when he watched a program on how to make money using kids. So, that is where the abuse came from. He figured that since you were gonna cost him his company for not being his biologically, he decided to make money by selling you every week, but first, you had to be taught that you needed to obey, so he beat you. He decided that beating you was a good thing since you weren't ours. And I joined because I was mad over losing my own child and that you replaced him, even though I was the one that bought you to cover up the death."

Roman couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say at that moment. His hand started to go into a fist mode as he fought back the tears that has threatened to fall from being so angry at what he was told.

"I started to hate you because no matter what I did, I couldn't get past the fact that you didn't belong in our family, but I couldn't give you up either because that would have raised suspicion if I did. So it was easier to beat the shit out of you pimp you out then look at you everyday to know that you weren't ours." She grabbed tissues to wipe her eyes.

"When AJ came along, we finally had the boy we always dreamed off. And you were so easy to forget since he was the special one. But I am so sorry for what we did to you-"

Roman stood up… "Roman…." Dean said. He was scared of what he was gonna do and Charlotte couldn't even move. She was in shock of what she heard.

Roman walked over to both Loto and Regina, bends down to where they were eye level and with a deadly voice, "Don't say sorry because I hope you both fucking die like pieces of shit that you are. I hope you both burn in hell for what you both did to me. You didn't have to keep me, that was YOUR choice. I will NEVER fogive you for what you both put me through all my life. I will NEVER forgive you for buying me off my real mom. I will NEVER forgive her for taking the money in place of me. I hope you all rot in hell. If I could kill you both and get away with it, I would, because you both are evil, dispicible, vindictive, soulless people that do not deserve to live and breath the same air I do. But….." he said with a smirk, "you made the mistake of claiming me with the money that you will NEVER see in your lifetime again. You made the mistake of letting grandpa and grandma claim me as their grandson before they died and left me THEIR money you will never see. You three are gonna die broke. You three will never exist to me after this. I truly hope I was worth the trouble you three are in because right now, I got the better end of the deal even though I went through hell and back to survive. After today, I never want to see you three again. If I have to, I will throw all three of you in jail for breaking a contract that Naomi has set up for me in case something happens to me because of you."

"Roman….please….I beg you….." Regina said as she let the tears fall. "Spare us….please…."

"LIKE YOU FUCKING SPARED ME MY WHOLE LIFE? FUCK YOU!" he roared as he stood up. "You beg like a bitch you are along with your piece of shit son, and your oh so loving husband that you didn't protect me from."

Loto starts to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you old man. I still know you have a broken back that never healed from our last altercation. You sent me here because you got your ass whooped by the same kid that you made scared of you his whole life. This place was really the best decision you could have made, because honestly old man," he said with a deadly glare that made Loto scoot back, "I could have killed you that day and not cared if I lived or died. So make your fucking move."

And Loto didn't move. He didn't even dare move. He realized that this isn't the same Roman from years ago. This is a different Roman. And for the first time in his life, he was scared.

Dean comes up behind Roman and gently puts his hand on both his arms. "Hey big man, you did good, you did real good. Let's move back here and sit down. I will move my chair next to you, okay?"

Roman nods as he walks backwards with Dean's guidance back to his chair, leaving pretty much everyone speechless. This was the most emotion Roman has shown in the three years he's been there.

"If there is nothing else to say, the Reigns family can now leave. And they will be delivered with a no contact paper as well as a very tight restraining order that will have no loopholes. Understand?" Naomi said in authoritive voice to Johnny.

"Yes ma'am" he gulped as he still trying to struggle over what was just said.

Regina speaks up once more as Roman gets up and starts to walk away.

"Roman…" she said softly making Roman stop and turn to her. "For what it's worth, I wish you nothing but happiness."

Roman chuckles humorlessly, "Fuck you, I wish you nothing but misery and death," he replied as he turns back around and walks out the room with Dean close behind him.

 **A/N: let me know what you think! I was gonna do two chapters with the parents, but I think one chapter will do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks for the love…much appreciated!**

Two days later:

 _Seeing my so called parents really hit me the last couple of days._

 _Except…._

 _They were never my parents to begin with._

 _They told me that I wasn't theirs._

 _I was bought._

 _Bought for $1000 from my real mom._

 _The 'mother' that gave me up so easily._

 _I can never forgive her for giving me a life of pure hell._

 _The life where I suffered so much for just simply being born._

 _I am just a burden to everyone._

 _No wonder I was so hated._

 _I just wish I could die now._

 _It would be so much better than being alive._

 _And no amount of money can erase what I've been through._

 _And then there was Dean….._

Roman has been holed up in his room after the intense encounter with the people that brought him so much pain and suffering. He refused to even see Dean. All he wanted was to be alone.

He thinks back to the last time he talked to Dean, which was right after they both left the room after Roman told off his feelings towards the people who were suppose to love him.

" _ **Hey..Roman…please…don't let them rule you. You said what you were feeling which was good to do." Dean said as he stayed behind Roman, who himself was not in his right mind at the moment.**_

" _ **Let me alone Dean." He said with a bit of venom in his voice. "I don't want to be around anybody right now."**_

" _ **Roman…" he pleaded as he tries to softly touch Roman on the shoulder, which caused Roman to lurch back at the touch.**_

" _ **I said leave me alone Dean! I don't want to be around anybody right now!" he yelled which caused Dean to flinch back.**_

" _ **I just want to help you…" he said as he tries to defuse the temper that was rising up in Roman. After what he saw in the room, he doesn't want to ever see that again in his eyes. He was just downright mean, but then again, he can't blame him either. That had to be brutal to face the ones that was suppose to love you.**_

 _ **Roman turns around and looks Dean dead in the eyes, "I don't want your help. I just want to be left alone for a while."Dean knew that Roman was hurting, but that didn't mean that he wasn't hurting either. He just wants to be there for Roman, proving to him that he isn't like the others that abandons him.**_

 _ **Dean nods sadly as he steps back from Roman. "I understand Roman, I am sorry you went through all this, I just wanted to let you know that you weren't alone is all."**_

" _ **I'm always alone." He said harshly. "Not even you can bring me the happiness that I was denied, so don't try to say that you are. I just don't need anybody in my life, okay?"**_

 _ **Dean felt like he had been suckered punch in the stomach. The past few months have been so good between him and Roman, and now that Roman has confronted his parents and brother, it seems like the everything switched. The Roman in front of him was cold and cruel…not the Roman he's been around that he wanted to help and love.**_

" _ **Ok…" was all he said as Roman turned back around and walked back to his room, leaving Dean standing there hurt and confused.**_

He looks down at his journal with tears falling from his eyes. He sniffles as he continues to write.

 _I didn't mean to hurt Dean._

 _I didn't mean to hurt Dean._

 _Dean was the one shining star in my miserable life existence._

 _Now I hurt him badly._

 _I was just mad and angry._

 _But I hurt Dean._

 _He hasn't seen me in a couple of days._

 _I didn't mean it._

 _I was always afraid of him hurting me._

 _But it was me that hurt him._

 _I hope he knows that I didn't mean anything I said to him._

 _I hope he forgives me._

 _I really like Dean._

 _I miss Dean._

 _I miss his kisses he would give me on our walks._

 _I miss our walks too._

 _I just miss him._

He closes his eyes as more tears starts to fall. He truly wonders if he will ever find the happiness that he felt he should have in his life, or is this what he is destined for? Misery? Isolation? Hurt? Hate?

It's pretty much all he's known for so many years. He never knew what love what about. Then along comes Dean. Who, through patience and kindness, taught him that not everybody was bad. He taught him that he was worth knowing. Was worth playing games with. Was worth being a friend and maybe more if it was meant to be.

He doesn't want to be like his parents were and still are. He wants to be different. But he feels that he is no different for how he lashed out at Dean.

He opens his eyes and looks down again.

 _I am so sorry Dean._

 _I never meant to hurt you._

 _I hope you will forgive me._

 _Please._

 _I don't want to ever hurt you again._

 _I'm sorry._

He closes the journal and places it close to his chest as he gets up, goes to his bed and lays down. Suddenly, he's very tired. His birthday is in a few days. But he doesn't know if it is even worth celebrating. Not like he'd be worth it anyways.

He sighs as he rolls over, places the book by him and closes his eyes to a fitfull nap ahead of him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean did his best to avoid Roman since the meeting. He knows that Roman was upset and angry, but the words he told him were hurtful. He didn't think Roman thought that way about him. He truly felt like a failure. He hopes that Roman is doing okay despite everything. But he knows that its time to move on and let things go. As much as he likes Roman, he knows that he just can't help him.

"Hey Dean," Charlotte said as she comes out of her office. "Got a minute?"

Dean nods as he follows her into her office. "What can I do for you?" he asked politely. Things have been tensed lately and he trying to just do his job.

Charlotte sighs as she sits down and pats the place beside her for Dean to sit down. He does, but he's hesitant. "Dean…" she starts off. "I need you to talk to me. This can't keep going on much longer."

Dean chuckles humorlessly, "What is there to say? Huh?"

"About how you are feeling right now," she said calmly, "This is eating you up too much inside, and that is not good."

Dean gets up and starts pacing back and forth while nervously tapping his collarbone and rubbing his neck harshly. "You want to know how I am feeling Ms. Queen?"

"Watch it Dean," she warned.

"No, I will not watch it Charlotte!" he barked as Charlotte stands up and crosses her arms. "Yes you will or I will have to send you home for three days."

Dean stops and looks at Charlotte, narrowing his eyes in the process, "Then fine, send me the fuck home. It's not like it's a big deal to me anyways. I know I am not wanted around anyways at the moment." He said as he turns to walk to the door.

"Dean…" she said softly to try and defuse the situation. "Come on, talk to me, as a friend. I know you are angry over Roman and what he said…"

Dean stops and takes a deep breath. He lays his head on the door and closes his eyes, fighting back the emotions that have threatened to overtake him at the moment. "I just…" he broke trying to even comprehend his mind. "It hurts Charlotte…"

"Hey…please come here. Sit with me. Talk to me. Not as a boss, but as your friend."

Dean sighs again and turns around. He carefully walks over to where Charlotte was and sits down beside her. Still not quite sure what to say. Charlotte speaks up first.

"You have to know that Roman didn't mean any of it to you."

"I know"

"This was good that he let all that anger out now. He has been holding it in for a long time. I know that once he started, he just couldn't stop. No one has ever let him speak his mind without getting into trouble for it. He lashed out at you because you were there, in front of him."

Dean nods as he closes his eyes. "Just hurts…"

Charlotte places his hand on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure him that it's okay. "I know it hurts, but try not to hold that against him. He has been through so much in his life. He needed to let that out, it was eating him inside far too long."

"I know, just that I feel like a failure. I feel like I didn't help him at all." He whispered as he wipes his eyes to keep the tears from falling again. "To see him that angry. Can't blame him, just didn't expect him to act like that towards me."

"You have to realize that in order for him to move on to the healing stage, he needed to get that anger, the hurt, the frustrations, just the emotions themselves out so that he can learn to be happy. And yes, he did say for you to leave him alone, but he never said he hated you."

"No, but he basically told me that I didn't help him. That I can't bring him any happiness he wants and deserves."

"That is because he has never experienced happiness and love Dean. You have to remember that. It's gonna take him a while to know that he is worth the love you give him."

Dean rubs his face before placing his hands on his legs, just below Charlotte's. "I know it will, I just hate seeing him like this. I know it was needed and while I am happy he is able to say what he wanted and needed to say, I just don't want him thinking that I am like them, you know?"

Charlotte then takes her arm and places it around Dean and leans in for a side hug. Dean lays his head on her shoulder. "One thing I will say straight off the bat, you are NOT like them. You don't see what you have done for him, have you?"

Dean nods.

"You brought more life into Roman in that last 6 months than I've seen in the past three years. You are the one that changed him, so to speak, " she pointed out. "You also got him to finally go outside and have him enjoy the simplest thing he was denied. He looks forward to having lunch with you, even though it's against policy, you even shared a kiss with him."

Dean blushes at that comment. She is right, he does enjoy those from Roman.

Charlotte smiles a bit, "Roman has really blossomed into a man that he should have been in such a short amount of time. I have you to thank for that. He thinks very highly of you."

Dean smiles, " I know, I just wish things were better for him now. He seems so…so out of touch now."

"He's not out of touch, just doesn't know what to do now that he has faced his biggest nightmare. But I do have an idea though…."

Dean looks up at Charlotte and looks at her in confusion.

"Well, his birthday is in a few days. I would like to maybe throw him a small birthday party at the gazebo?" she said as she looks at Dean. "Thinking it could be a start of a new life for him."

"Not a bad idea, but I don't know how that would work. He won't even leave his room."

"Leave that to me, Baron and Becky. I want you to not give up on him. Let him know that you are still around if he needs you. This way, I can plan what to do."

Dean hugs Charlotte, shocking her for a bit. "Thank you. I am sorry for being rude earlier." He said in embarrassment.

"Not even worry about it. Just be patient. Don't give up on him. He's had enough disappointments in his life. Show him you aren't one of them, okay?"

"Okay…I will try." He chuckled as he stands up. "Think he might be hungry?"

Charlotte stands up beside him. "Think so, he hasn't been eating much lately, maybe you can give him a boost?"

Dean nods as he turns and heads to the door. He opens it, looks back at Charlotte, smiles and then heads out, leaving Charlotte to think of the party.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later, Dean walks up to Roman's room with his lunch tray. He really hopes that he will eat this time. He looks in and sees Roman laying on his bed, sleeping restlessly. He takes a deep breath and gently opens the door, careful not to scare him, and softly walks in. Quietly, he places the tray on the desk and gently wakes up Roman.

"Roman…" he whispered so that he doesn't scare him. "I have your lunch here."

Roman starts to stir as Dean continues to gently stir him awake.

Roman slowly opens his eyes , blurry at first, but once they clear up, he sees Dean standing there. He is confused as he thinks it's a dream, but as his eye sight becomes more clearer, he realized Dean is real.

Dean steps away as Roman rolls over and sits up on the edge of the bed. He looks over at he tray and sees his food. His stomach betrays him and growls.

"Umm, thought you might be hungry so I brought you Ham and Cheese sandwiches, chips, orange juice and mixed fruit." Dean was uncomfortable but he didn't want Roman to see that. "So, I let you eat and be back in an hour to pick up your tray, okay?"

Roman looks up at Dean, sad eyes that he didn't want to see. He still felt bad for what he said. He knows he needs to make it right with him.

"Stay?" he said in a hoarse voice, "Please?"

Dean looks at him with a bit weary in his eyes, but he remembers what Charlotte told him _ **, "Just be patient. Don't give up on him. He's had enough disappointments in his life. Show him you aren't one of them"**_.

Dean nods and smiles softly as he takes the chair and sits down in front of Roman.

"I'm sorry….." he said with a broken voice.

And that was all it took for Dean.

 **Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey ya'll…thanks for the love! Now, this is gonna be a chapter I think you will enjoy…or start to enjoy…have fun!**

Dean was sitting in the employee lounge along with Baron. Both Charlotte and Becky were off getting the last minute touches for Roman's birthday party later on that evening. They managed to get the gazebo for the night after their shifts end for the next four hours. So, both were off running errands as well as to get the final touches.

Dean was remembering what happened four days ago, when he brought Roman food and how Roman broke down to him…

" _I'm sorry…." He said in a broken voice….._

" _Hey…Hey…no need to be sorry, I am just sorry that you felt that you had to deal with this alone. Please don't think you did anything wrong, you were just angry and hurt." Dean said as he leans over and places his arms around Roman's neck as he sobs into him._

" _But…But I said some hurtful things to you Dean, you didn't deserve it. You have been nothing but kind and sincere with me. Please don't hate me…please…" he cries as he hangs onto Dean tightly, afraid to let him go again. "I'm so sorry…."_

 _Dean had to fight back the tears of his own that was threatening to fall. He knows that Roman didn't mean what he said, yeah, it hurt him, but he knows that it wasn't directly to him. He knows that Roman was hurting and letting that hurt go was what was needed._

 _He held Roman tighter, "I don't hate you Roman….I could never hate you. I can't even imagine what you went through in your life, but I do know that it will and has made you stronger. You are a survivor Roman, a true, true survivor in every sense of the word. You deserve happiness in your life. You deserve the whole fucking world at your feet right now. Never forget that, okay?"_

 _Roman nods when he sniffs as he sits back up and wipes his face on his sleeve. He looks at Dean with those red brimmed, brown eyes into the blue eyes that meant what he said. "I know, but I told you that I didn't need your happiness, that I was alone even with you here. But that is not true. For the first time in my life, I don't feel alone when I am with you. For the first time, I feel happiness when I am with you. For the first time….you made me feel safe. And for that, I can never repay you."_

 _Dean smiles as he fights back the emotions that were threatening to show forth, "Roman, your smile and warmth is payment enough….please don't ever feel that you need to repay me, you are doing just by thriving and surviving."_

 _Roman smiles softly as he raises his hand to caress Dean's cheek. Dean closes his eyes at the touch. The next thing he feels, is Roman's lips gently on his. Dean then puts his hand behind Roman's and responds to the touch. Their lips softly moved as the waves of the ocean in their minds._

 _Roman breaks the kiss and lays his head on Dean's with his eyes still closed... "Thank you….."_

"Hey! You okay there Dean?" Baron asked as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You seem to be drifting off there for a minute."

Dean chuckles, "Yeah, just thinking about things is all."

"With Roman?" he asked.

"Yeah, and what went down after the meeting of his so called parents."

Baron pops a grape in his mouth, "I heard from Charlotte that you finally went to bring him food after a couple of days. He was so out of it." He said as he continues to chew.

"I know, it was so heartbreaking to watch him during that time, but he seems to be slowly coming out of it." He replied as he takes a drink of his coffee. "I hope now that he can go forward and move on from all this." Baron goes to speak but Dean puts his hand up, "I know what you are gonna say, and I don't mean he will ever get over it, I just mean that now, he doesn't have to worry about them anymore. They have no say in his life. He can start to heal again and know that they will never hurt him again."

Baron smiles, "You know, me is starting to think you are falling for him, am I right?"

Dean freezes at that comment. "Wha…what?" he stammers as he tries to hide the blushing in his cheeks.

Baron smirks knowing he just hit the jackpot. "Yep, you are falling for him…slowly, but surely, you are falling for him. I mean, he's good looking, strong as hell, and tough as a warrior in a gladiator ring. He is also a broken soul that you are slowly putting back together through patience, kindness, and yes, love."

"I don't know what you are talking about…" he mumbles as he gets up and throws away the coffee cup. "I got to get to work, Roman's party is later on and there is things that needs to be done."

Baron laughs as he gets up and throws his garbage away. He pats Dean on the back. He leans in and softly whispers, "I won't tell anybody your secret." He winks and walks out the door, leaving Dean as red as a tomato.

"Fucking hell…" he whispers as he rubs his face and heads out to start his day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean has a special breakfast tray made for Roman. After all, it is his 21st birthday and he wants to make it a special day. He knows that deep down, Roman has never had a birthday to celebrate….until today. He had them make his special 'Happy Bowl' breakfast that he knew Roman would like, so along with that, he had juice, fruit salad, bacon, milk and coffee with a little bit of sugar. He just hopes that this will be the start of a new beginning for Roman, with nothing but good and happy thoughts.

He takes the tray and heads to Roman's room. He had people looking at him and the tray, eyeing it, but he didn't care, he wanted to make sure that he had the best breakfast he could come up with.

He softly looks in and sees Roman laying there reading a book. He smiles as he slowly opens the door and peeks in. "Roman?"

Roman looks up and smiles. After their conversation a few days ago, things between them have grown a bit. Dean was a little bit more flirty and Roman is slowly starting to let go of the past and let himself be a new person. He started to actually take care of his hair by placing it in a bun, he shaves his beard off and leaves the goatee, and he is starting to wear tank tops and shorts a bit more. He even took up more yogo and mediation to help put his mind and body at ease more.

"Hi Dean," he said softy as he watches Dean smiles back. Then his eyes gets big as he sees what Dean is carrying.

"Hi Roman… Happy Birthday!" he said as he walks over and sets the tray down. Roman saw the food and looked at Dean. "I brought you a special birthday breakfast for your special day today, I hope you don't mind!"

"Birthday? Today? Mine?" he asked in confusion. "Seriously?"

Dean smiles falters a little, of course he didn't know his birthday was today. He never had to celebrate it. "Yes Roman, today is your 21st birthday. I hope you are ready because today is all about you, okay?" he said as he smiles at Roman again.

Roman shook his head a bit after realizing what Dean said. He smiles back and moves to the desk where the food was. "This looks so good Dean, thank you…" he softly said as he picks up the fork and starts to dig into it. "This all looks great, but…." He pauses as he looks at the sandwich funny, "umm…what is this?" he asked.

Dean chuckles as he opens the texas toast and shows him the eggs inside. "It's my specialty. I call it the happy bowl. You have two texas toast with two over easy eggs inside. You put it together and you mush it together."

Roman looks at it funny then looks at Dean. "You sure it's safe to eat?"

Dean sticks his tongue out. "Pffttt! It's good! I grew up on this! I made it my own! Try it!" he said excitedly. "You won't regret it, I promise."

Roman took the sandwich hesitantly and does what Dean said, "Can I put some bacon in it?"

"Sure, make it however you want." He said as he sits down on the bed and watches Roman. "Let me know what you think."

Roman nods as he puts the bacon in between the toast, on top of the eggs and closes it back together. He then takes ones bite and damn near falls over. "Holy shit this IS good. How did you come up with this concoction?" he asked as he takes another bite, savoring the morsel taste that ran together in his mouth.

Man was Dean happy to hear that noise. He was really hesitant about what Roman thought, but the look on his face has he continues to eat told him everything he knew. He loved it. He really loved it and it made Dean's heart so happy it almost burst.

"Long story short, when I went to college, I didn't have much money. Even working 30 hours a week, going to class five days a week, I still had to pay for room and books. So food was scarce for me." Roman stopped as he wiped his mouth. He was listening intensively.

"So one day, my friend, Garry, showed me a trick on how to eat a good meal for cheap other than ramen noodles and frozen pizza. And he came up with an egg sandwich you could make and freeze for up to two months. So after thinking and looking, I came up with this idea. And every since then, I make this on special occasions."

"Damn Dean, this is really good. Thank you for sharing it with me." He said as he took the last bite. "I don't know what to say…."

Dean takes Roman's hand into his and gently squeezes it. "It's my pleasure," he responded, "besides, we aren't done yet."

Roman squeezes back as he takes a drink of his juice. Then stops and looks at Dean. "Huh?"

"Yep, got special permission to take you out of here. To take you out shopping, or walking along the beach, or the park, or whatever you want within 100 mile radius. We just have to be back by 7pm is all.

Roman stares at him in shock, "Wha…what? I…what?" he fumbles as he tries to find his words.

"I get to take you out of here for a few hours. It's your birthday and I want to make sure you will remember it. So, I got special permission to check you out of here so that you can enjoy yourself."

Roman looked at him with tears brimming. No one has ever done this for him. No one ever took the time to show him what a good birthday is. No one ever took the time for him like this. He was truly at a lost for words.

"Roman?" he asked worriedly, "You okay? Did I do something wrong?" he wondered.

Roman nodded as he pulled Dean in for a tight hug. Dean hugged him back but was still worried. "Please talk to me…"

"Thank you….so much…." He said as he fights the tears back. Dean was truly his saving angel.

Dean rubs his back slowly. "Hey, don't thank me, you deserve it honestly. It's your day so I want to make sure it is memorable for you."

"You have, Dean, you have…" he told him as he releases the hug.

Dean wipes Roman's face, "No more tears right now, finish up your breakfast and then get dressed. I will pick you up in an hour or two, okay?"

Roman nods and smiles as he eats the rest of his food. Dean gets up, kisses his forehead and winks at him. "See you in a bit and also, check your dresser as well!"

Roman shakes his head as he turns back around and smiles at the breakfast that Dean had made specially for him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _A few hours later:_

"Okay, Dean just texted me and said that him and Roman were leaving to come back here in about 30 minutes, so we need to make sure everything is in place for Roman." Charlotte said as she puts the phone down and finishes hanging up the party sigh at the gazebo entrance.

"Dean is really lucky to have a friend like you Char," Baron said as he blows up the last of the balloons and tying it. "Not many bosses would do this for them."

She chuckles as Becky hands her the last piece of tape. "Yeah, well, Dean deserves happiness like Roman does. Especially after his relationship with Terry."

"Yeah, I heard about that actually, it was a pretty bad breakup wasn't it?" he asked as he tapes the balloons to the chairs.

"It was, one of the reasons I brought Dean here with me. He is a good guy that has a lot of love to give and Roman is the one guy that needs that love, so I thought it would be a good idea to pair them up and see how it went," she then dusted her hands off as Becky helped her down. "And as you can see, it worked."

"What exactly happened?" Becky asked as both her and Charlotte put the plates and plasticware down on the table."

"Not my story to tell honestly, but I will say this much, Dean may not have gone through what Roman has been, but domestic abuse isn't a joke either. I just want Dean happy as much as I want Roman to be happy."

"Wow…never thought Dean would…wow…." Baron replied.

"Yeah, it doesn't just happen to women, men go through it to, just not as known about it."

"Well, Dean is a great guy and if anything, he does deserve happiness, and truth me known, I think he may have found it." Baron winked as he turned and picked up the cake to set on the table.

"I agree…" Charlotte said as she smiled at the work them three did.

 _ **We are here-D**_

Charlotte's phone buzzed. She picks up the phone and reads the text. She smiles as she texted back.

 _ **Good, just in time, whenever you are ready. –C**_

 _ **Okay, be there in a few-D**_

"Okay, they are here, let's get ready!"

All three puts their party hats on and listened for Dean's voice.

A few moments later, they hear him.

"Okay Roman, I got to bring you here so you can end the day on a high note."

"Dean, you've done so much-"

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMAN!"**

Roman stood there, in shock at what Dean did for him.

"Happy Birthday Roman…it's all for you." He whispered as he takes Roman's hand into his.

"Dean…oh my …you shouldn't have…" he struggled as he looks at the scene in front of him. He has never had a birthday party in his life, and here again, Dean made that happen.

"I know, but you deserve it Roman, you deserve all of it. I just wanted to make this day special for you."

Roman turns to Dean with tears running down his face. He placed one hand on Dean's face and leans in. He kisses him until Dean lets him in.

"Umm….guys?" Charlotte said as she clears her throat while both Becky and Baron laughs.

"Thank you…." Roman pants as he places his forehead to Dean's.

"Let's go and enjoy your party…." He smiles as he leads Roman to his first birthday party for his first day of his life.

 **Thanks to all that has favored, reviewed and followed. Hope you are enjoying this ride. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but real life got in the way so I had to find the time to do this chapter, so, hopefully you enjoy it!**

"I had a lot of fun today Dean, thank you for making this day so memorable for me." Roman said as him and Dean sat at the gazebo after the party was over. Roman couldn't believe the stuff Dean went through to make this happen. He really did risk a lot to make this all happen…..for him.

Dean smiles those big dimples that Roman loves so much. He leans in and places his forehead to Roman's and takes a deep breath. "It was my pleasure Roman, you deserve to see happy days and I want to make sure that you do from here on out." He placed his hands on Roman's sides and gently glides them up and down.

Baron was right, he was falling for him, badly, and it scares him, especially after his relationship with his ex, who was a bodybuilder/construction worker. But with Roman, it was different, he knew he would never hurt him like Terry did, but he is also thankful that it never got as bad as what Roman went through with his parents.

Roman lifts Dean's face up to see those blue eyes, those eyes that goes for miles and miles into his soul. Reminds him of waves of the ocean splashing upon the shore because they look so powerful, but he also sees a bit of hesitant in those eyes as well. "Talk to me Dean, why did you really go through all this for me? I mean, I know you say I deserve it, but there is a bit more to it than that."

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, only Charlotte knew the extent of what he went through, but he doesn't know if he should tell Roman on his special day, he doesn't want to ruin it. He opens them back up and sees those deep dark brown eyes that is starting to shine through more and more each day. He sees a speck of light that he never saw before and he likes to think that he was the reason he put that there. He smiles softly before placing his hand on Roman's face. "One day I will tell you, but not tonight," he said as he softly caresses Roman's cheek. He goes to open his mouth but Dean stops him by placing his thumb on his lips, "No, it's your birthday and I don't want it ruined by my past right now, but I promise I will tell you, but for now, please just let me spoil you a bit more cause honestly, they night isn't over with."

Roman stands back up and looks at Dean in confusion, "Huh? No..Dean, you've done so much already, what else could you have possibly have done that you haven't yet?" he asked as he watches Dean closely. He was just full of surprises today and still surprises him.

"Hey…hey big man, don't worry, think you are gonna like this one." He said as he brings Roman back in and places a soft kiss to his lips. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Dean…"

"Do you trust me?" he asked seriously, but not letting go, "Have I let you down?"

Roman nods no and kisses Dean himself. Dean smiles into the kiss as he brings him in closer for a hug that tells him that he means business. "Okay, just let me do this to end out your special day, I just hope you like what I got planned."

"I'm sure I will love it Dean, just like everything else you've done for me today." He responded as they both break apart and smiled at each other.

"I got permission to take you for the night away from here…." He softly said as he watches Roman's eyes got big.

"Wha…what?" he said as he looks to see if Dean is lying or serious. He sees nothing but sincerity in to what he is saying.

"Yeah, I asked Charlotte if I could take you out of the night somewhere and I have to have you back by 8am tomorrow morning."

"How…how did you pull this off?"

"Because as I told you before, you've never been outside or outside this place since you've been here. Once you turned 21, it was easy since you are now considered a full fledged adult, meaning, it's your decision whether or not you want to leave like this. It's more because you have a clean record and that one little meltdown didn't count, but you have been trouble free pretty much since you got here. So, after discussing what I had planned, she okayed it as long as I signed you out and took responsibilities for what you do."

Roman was in shock that Dean was able to do this for him. Taking him out to shop was one thing, but this…this….he doesn't have any words to say at the moment. He takes a deep breath knowing he is about to break down, in a good way.

"I….I….don't know what to say Dean…" he whispered out with the emotion in his voice.

"Just enjoy what I have in store, I really do think you will like it, or I hope so." He nervously chuckled as he steps back and takes Roman's hand into his and gently squeezes it. "Ready?"

Roman smiles and nods as Dean leads him out of the gazebo and towards the building to check him out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _An hour later:_

Dean got Roman signed out and he even had him pack an overnight bag as he finishes up the paperwork for the evening. Charlotte and Baron smiled brightly as they watched Dean take Roman out for a night he will most likely never forget.

"I have to hand it to you Char, looks like you stuck gold with these two." Baron said as both him and Charlotte turn and head back into the doors after waving off Dean and Roman.

"Thank you, but it was just basically luck, I just took the chance on it and just glad it worked out."

"Yeah, but from the little bit you told me, seems like Dean really wants to make Roman happy. He is such a nice guy and Roman is a nice guy, so it looks like it may go somewhere, and I hope things keep going the way they are going with these two. I know patient-employee relationships are frowned upon, but he really is something to you if you do this for him."

Charlotte sighs as she smiles a little to Baron. "Yeah, I know it's a risk, but Terry treated him badly to the point that Dean didn't have the confidence he has now. I wanted to help him with not only his career, but his personal life. He's been like a brother to me and as much as I love him, I want him happy. He deserves it just like Roman does."

Baron looks at Charlotte, he never knew just how much she did for Dean or has done for him. "You must really love him Char, I'm happy that he has you in his corner." He pats her on the shoulder as she smiles in appreciation.

"Thanks Baron, that means a lot, I hope they have fun tonight."

"You know what Dean has planned for Roman tonight?"

She chuckles a bit, "I know parts of it, and he wants to make this as special as he can for him."

"I know he will, it's Dean."

"Yep, and that's why he's like my family."

Both smile as they continued to finish up their shift. They both knew that this night was gonna be different in so many ways for Dean and Roman.

 **Xxxxxx**

Roman was in the passenger seat looking out at the stars in the night sky. He was curious and nervous as to where Dean was taking him. He looks over at Dean for a minute and was pretty sure he knew that this wasn't gonna be an ordinary night with him. Dean looks at him, smiles before he looked back out the windshield. Roman looked back out of the window and watches the trees pass by.

"Dean?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah Roman?" he responded.

"Where are we going?" he was looking at what appears to be a couple of lights ahead of him between the trees.

"Well," he said with a teasing voice, "I thought that a night away from town would do you some good, so I am taking you to my cabin I have out here. Is that okay?"

"You have a cabin out in the middle of nowhere?" he asked in astonishment.

Dean laughs a bit at Roman's face when he turns to looks at him real quick. He also sees a bit of nervousness in him so he reached over and took one of Roman's hands into his and gently held it to let him know it was okay.

"Not exactly." He replied as he takes a deep breath. He was nervous himself, but he wanted Roman to trust him, so he isn't gonna lie to him. "About 10 miles up the road there is a turnoff to a place called Bear Ben Lake. I have a cabin that I own out there so that I have a place to get away if I need to refocus and meditate."

"I've heard of Bear Ben Lake. I remember someone talking about the fish and birds that migrated there a few years ago, but I didn't really pay attention to where it was located."

"Well, you are in for a surprise then, there are fish and birds, but there is more to it than that, but I don't want to spoil it though. But I do hope that you like what you see."

Roman smiles softly, "I am sure I will, thank you again Dean, you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't, but you honestly and truly deserve the world Roman, no ands ifs or buts about it. I just want to share a little bit of that world with you, if you want."

"I do…can't wait to see this cabin you have." He chuckles as he looks back out of the window. He sees the road Dean is talking about and looks back at Dean.

"We turn here and it's about another 10 miles up the road."

Roman hums and nods and he watches the headlights brightly down the road.

15 minutes later, Dean pulls up to the cabin that is labeled, 'The Jack Daniels Blowpop'. He chuckles as he looks at Dean. "That's a lovely sign you got there!"

"Hey, it's my two favorite things in life so I combined them together!"

"Well, I guess you got have sweet and tart in there somewhere!"

Dean laughs as he parks the car and turns the ignition off. He turns to Roman and suddenly the nervousness in back. "You ready?"

Roman takes a deep breath and blows it out as he finds the strength within himself to move. "Yeah, yeah I am…."

"We don't have to do this Roman, just remember you do have a choice. I am not gonna make you do something you don't want to do, okay?"

"I know, it's just I am not use to all this, so please bare with me."

Dean winks as he opens the door and gets out. Roman does the same. He shuts the door and looks around. It's dark except for the porch light that shines brightly. "Let's go…" Dean said as he takes Roman's hand and leads him to the cabin.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"It looks nice in here Dean." Roman said as he walked into a nice little cabin that is decorated in rustic style furniture. The coffee table is glass with two big homemade horseshoes as stand. There was a dark brown couch with western prints blanket covering the back and end tables that matched the coffee table. There was also a fireplace in front of it that was already lit up.

"You sure you live alone here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause your fireplace is already roaring with a fire to where it's nice and warm in here."

Dean leads to Roman to the couch and has him sit down as he walks over to the bar by the kitchen and pours them both tea with lemon in them. He knows that both cannot get drunk, so he made sure it was stocked with tea, coffee and water.

"Yeah, I have two people that comes down twice a week to check on the place. I told them I was coming up tonight and they offered to have the fireplace lit up since it's suppose to be a bit chilly tonight. Wanted to make sure it was going and we were prepared."

"Wow…I am impressed just how nice this place is. Thank you for bringing me here." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome, but you haven't seen nothing yet, come here…"

Roman gets up and goes where Dean is out, which is by the big window facing away from the fireplace. He looks out and sees the biggest and brightest moon he's ever seen. So bright that he actually can see what is in front of him….the lake that glows like a thousand fireflies lighting up.

"That is just beautiful…." He said in awe….

"Yeah, isn't it? I come up here not just for refocus, but to enjoy the beauty that gets taken for granted every day. This reminds me that beauty is all around….even in front of me."

Roman looks at Dean and blushes.

He sees the eyes.

The lust that was forming.

The love that was shining through.

"Dean….."

"Roman…" he said as he puts his hands on Roman's face and brings him closer. His lips touches Roman's and the spark just lit up. Their lips meshed together as they move their faces around. Dean then lets his tongue out to trace around Roman's, making the big man whimper. He silently seeks entrance and he grants him that permission. Their wet muscles met with such delicacy that it was making them both needy. Dean wraps his arms around Roman's neck as Roman wraps his arms around Dean's waist. The kiss becomes more passionate as they struggle to breathe, but afraid to break apart as they fight for control as they both moan.

They finally break to breath and lay their foreheads together, panting with both of them closing their eyes at what they just did. This was their most passionate kiss they've shared.

"Dean…." He said as he struggled to not kiss again.

"Roman…" he responded…"Please…let me make love to you…."

Roman then looks at Dean with a shock on his face. "What?"

"I want to make love to you. I want to show you what love is between two people." He whispered. "Please let me show you. Let me make love to you like you deserved to me made love to…."

 **A/N: lol….sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey ya'll…here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"I'm….I", Roman stuttered as he blew out his breathe nervously. He knew at some point they would take the next step, but he didn't realize if he was truly ready or not. It's been 3 years since he's had sex. Three years since he felt powerless against someone, three years….three years since he felt anything, good or bad in sex.

But this is Dean.

He knew Dean wasn't gonna hurt him.

He knew that Dean would show him the world through his eyes.

He knew that Dean would show him the stars and the moon with his touch.

And he was scared as hell.

"Roman?" Dean asked worriedly. "We…we don't have too. We can do anything you want to do if you are not ready. I won't force you to do something you aren't ready for…." He said as he gently caresses Roman's head as they again touch with their foreheads. "I promise, I am down with whatever you want to do, okay?"

Roman breaks away from Dean and looks into his eyes. Those blue eyes that has been faithful and truthful since they have met. He has never steered him wrong and has delivered on everything he said so far. So what he says, he means.

"Dean….I…I ….want too, I am just so damn scared." He responded hoarsely. His brown eyes showing fear and nervousness that has Dean stepping back a bit.

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe we can play cards? Board games? Something that will ease the tension-"

And Roman cut Dean off with a searing kiss that left Dean completely blindsided. His body was pulled closers to where his hips and chest met with Roman's without breaking the kiss that made Dean want to melt into a puddle of goo right there.

Dean responded back by slipping his tongue to Roman's, silently asking permission as Roman grants it by opening his and letting their tongues clashed for domanince. Dean moans into this sweet kiss as Roman grabs his ass and gently squeezes it, making Dean moan a bit louder.

They finally break apart, panting as they lay their foreheads together once more. "Dean…." He said quietly.

"Yeah Roman?" he responded as he tries to breathe again from the lack of oxygen that consumed him.

"Please show me how to make love, but I just not ready for a dick inside me, and I may not ever be ready….I'm…I'm just not ready for that….okay?" he said in a hesitant and concerning voice.

"That's okay, we will only go as far as you want to go, just let me know when to stop and I will, okay?"

Roman nods as Dean steps back and takes Roman's hand to where the fireplace was still burning. He brings him closer and starts to undo Roman's shirt, one button at a time. Once all the buttons are undone, he gently lets it slide down Roman's shoulders, onto the floor.

"So fucking beautiful…." He whispers as he leans in and gently kisses his neck first, earning him and small moan. Dean took that as a positive and moved down a bit further and started kissing his chest, making Roman's breathing increase a bit. Smiling, he takes his tongue out and flicks one nipple and made Roman screech a bit.

"You like that Roman?" he teased lightly as Roman closes his eyes momentiarly. He has never felt this kind of sensation before. He felt Dean flicked the other nipple before Roman takes one hand and placed it on the back of his head and gently pulled. "Yep, me thinks your nipples are a bit sensitive…" he chuckles as he starts to suck on one…hard.

And that almost took Roman's knee out. He damned near yelled at that. "fuuu….fuck Dean….oh..my…" he babbled as Dean continued the assault. He then moved over to Roman's tattoo and stared at it for a bit. "This…this is a work of art…damn Roman, this is beautiful up close." He then kisses it up and down his arm like it was a damn piece of candy waiting to be devoured.

"It's….oh god…" he says as Dean keeps going. All this is so new to him that it scares him a bit. But a good scared. Who knew this is how you make someone feel good.

Dean keeps going by getting on his knees and kissing his abs. Roman slowly opens his eyes and looks down at the man who is making this all possible for him. His angel that he didn't think he deserved. A man that is making him feel so good.

Dean looks up and smiles as he slowly starts on Roman's pants. Sucking in his bottom lips, Dean unbuttons and unzips it slowly, all watching Roman as his pupils starts to widen up. As he slowly and methotically pulls them down, he sees he has on black boxer briefs with an outline of his dick that was at least 8 inches in length. He was definitely hard, which turns Dean on further than he already was. He was just as hard, but this was all for Roman, not him. He wanted Roman to experience the pleasure that he was denied for so long. This was all about him.

"De…Dean…."

"It's okay baby, I got you, just enjoy this, okay?" he said as he then pulled down his underwear down to his pants and had Roman step out of them. Dean then took them and tossed them aside before gliding his hands back up Roman's legs.

He was fucking drooling at this sight. Roman's dick, standing tall. Eye level with his mouth. It was purple and reddish, pulsating, ready to blow at the slightest touch. And Dean wants to suck on it like a fucking blowpop he always gets.

Dean leans in as his hands were on his hips. His tongue met with Roman's slit that damn near made Roman jump. Dean laughs a bit before looking up and seeing how Roman was doing.

The man was dying. He was panting. His was breathing a bit hard. Anticipating what was going to happen.

And Dean was loving it.

"I'm doing to suck you off big man. I want you to fuck my face. I want to taste you. I want you to give it to me."

"Dean…."

"Roman, please, let me do this for you. Let me show you just how much pleasure you deserve. Just fuck my face. I want to see you come apart in front of me."

Roman nods as he placed his hand on the back of his head again.

Dean then opens his mouth and without any warning, he brings Roman's dick inside his mouth, and slowly starts to suck on it.

And if Roman wasn't seeing stars then, he sure as fuck as seeing it now. "Holy fuck!" he roared as he starts to thrusts in his mouth. "Holy shit Dean….oh…fuuuuuuuucking hell…." He stammers as he continues to feel Dean's tongue swirl around his dick that was now dripping in his mouth with precum. Roman's closes his eyes and leans his head back as Dean squeezes his one hips enough to bruise a bit. With his other hand, he unzips his own pants and pulls his hard as a rock dick and slowly starts to stroke it himself.

Roman then takes his other hand and puts it on the back of Dean's head as well and starts to pick up the speed. Dean's mouth was like, a fucking lethal ass weapon. His dick fit perfectly in his mouth. Like it was made for his mouth or some shit. He never knew pleasure like this….and this was just the beginning for them.

Roman opened his eyes and look down at Dean.

Fuck this was hot as hell.

On his knees, jerking off to him sucking his dick.

Like a fucking king and his lover.

That alone was almost enough to make him cum.

But he needed to keep going.

"I'm going to go a bit faster Dean…" he breathes out as Dean nods while sucking the whole length down his throat.

Roman picks up speed as he thrusts a bit harder into Dean. He doesn't want to hurt him, but Dean is letting him know to go all out for him.

He suddenly feels that hot coil in his stomach.

He was so fucking close.

"Dean….I am so fucking close…fuck…." He says with sweat coming down his face and neck.

Dean then pops off.

Roman opens his eyes in confusion.

"On your back big man in front of the fireplace with your legs spread open…..okay?" he said as he gets up and shimming out of his pants and takes the shirt off as Roman does what he is asked to do.

When Dean gets down, he looks at the sight in front of him.

Holy fuck.

He could cum with just that sight alone.

"Fucking hell Roman. You should come with a warning label. You look so fucking good right now…" and that makes Roman blush so badly. He has never felt like this before. He looks innocent and naïve, but that is okay. Dean loves how he is. "You are like, a 5 course meal looking like this and shit."

Roman smiles as he looks away. Dean leans down between his legs and placed his mouth back on his dick which made Roman arch back and yelled loudly.

"DEAN! OH FUCKING HELL!" he screamed as he starts to thrusts again while grabbing the felt rug underneath him. Dean sucking hard and faster as Roman squeezes his eyes shut. Dean bobbing up and down for a moment as Roman withering underneath him and that alone is enough to make Dean lose it. But before he can, he gives it a pop and slides up to Roman, who still struggling to breathe. Before Roman could say anything, Dean kisses him hard as Dean rubs their dicks together for some massive friction.

God it felt so good right now that Roman couldn't stop if he wanted to. Roman then wraps his arms around Dean as they both continued to thrusts into each other fast and hard. The kiss was harsh, teeth clashing and fighting over who show be leading.

"Come on Roman, I know I wanted you to cum in my mouth, but I felt like this was much better. I know this feels good baby, give it to me…I want you to have me….right now…." Dean begged as the friction was becoming more and more built up.

"I…I can't hold on any longer Dean…" he said as he scratches down Dean's back as it was becoming almost unbearable as their hips rubbed together hard.

"Keep holding a bit longer baby…almost there…" Dean said as Roman felt his dick piercing a hole that was slick with sweat and precum from earlier.

Roman eyes went wide but he didn't stop. He couldn't if he wanted too. He was too much gone to stop. But after Dean moaned at the intrusion, he didn't want to stop. He thrusted hard as Dean rolled them over and Dean was on his back.

"Faster Roman, fuck, don't stop…..give it to me hard….so fucking hard….." Dean begged as he wrapped his legs around Roman and held on tight.

And hard is what Roman did too. Dean felt too fucking good around his dick. Tight and hot. He nuzzled into Dean's neck, biting him as his thrusts were becoming robotic.

Hard. Fast. Harder. Faster.

"I'm going to cum Dean…fuck…." He said as the thrusts a bit more.

"So am I Roman….oh fuck…fuck fuck fuck!" he screamed as he arch his back and yelled as thick white ropes of cum splattered all over Roman's chest and abs.

And that did it for Roman, he roared so loud as he came inside of Dean so hard that he blacked out for a bit. He thrusted three more times before he went completely limped.

And that is when he somewhat fell on Dean, literally trying to breath after such an intense lovemaking session. He had never experienced such in his life.

And holy shit.

He fucking made love to Dean.

Even though he wasn't ready to be fucked, Dean gave himself to him so that he can feel what it is like to give and receive pleasure.

Dean gently caressed Roman as they both start to come down from their high. If Dean was being honest with himself, this was be far the best sex he had ever had. Who knew Roman could satify him like this.

"Babe?" Dean whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Roman answered back just as softly.

"Was…was that okay?" he asked in concerned. He was afraid that he may have pushed Roman a bit too far. "I mean, I know we haven't talked about you taking me, but it was in the heat of the moment…"

Roman looked up hazily and seen the genuine worry in Dean's eyes about what just happened. He was scared that he pushed Roman to do what he didn't want to do.

Roman pulls out of Dean, which he whimpered at the lost of touch until Roman rolled over and pulled him close to him.

"Dean," he said as he takes his hand that placed it on Dean's chin to make him look at him in the eyes, "That was more than okay. That was…..intense, but in a good way…." He leans down and kisses Dean on the nose. "Thank you for showing me this…..thank you for making this birthday one I will never forget."

"You don't have to thank me Roman, you truly deserve it. I am honored that I got to spend it with you. Nowhere else I would rather be." Dean placed a soft kiss on Roman's lips.

Dean smiles as he nuzzled into Roman's neck as Roman cuddles with him.

There, both lie in front of the fireplace, naked, and most likely…..

In love…..

 **A/N: no worries, its not over yet, we will hear what happened with Dean soon, but this story is coming to an end soon, so thanks for all that reviewed, favored and followed this story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone…sorry for the long update for this story…I'm not even sure if people still like this story or not. But here is another chapter as this will be coming to an end pretty soon…I also finished "Christmas Love" but it hardly got any notice so hopefully ya'll check that out!**

Next morning, Roman woke up to a sleeping Dean laying on his chest with fire turning to embers. He smiled down as he softly caressed his head. He couldn't believe everything that Dean went through to make sure that this birthday was the best one yet. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on the top of his head before carefully removing himself from Dean's hold to relieve himself.

Moments later, he comes out of the bathroom and sees that Dean still is asleep. He smiles a bit before heading to the kitchen to make coffee and to maybe fix something to eat. But before he does that, he walks up to the big glass window and looks out over the horizon from the cabin. The sun is just starting to rise more making the background look like a painting that came to life. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows he will be heading back to the ward in a few hours so he wants to take this moment and relish it as he isn't sure how long it will be before he sees this again. All he knows is that no matter what happens after today, this is a memory that he will always remember.

"Hey…." Dean mumbled as he walks up behind Roman and wraps his arms around him, making Roman lean into his touch.

"Hey yourself…." He responded as he places his hands over Dean's as Dean puts his chin on Roman's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah….just looking out and admiring the beauty before making coffee…sorry if I woke you up," he said as he lifts one of Dean's hands and gently kisses it before putting it back around him.

"It's no worries…just woke up and didn't see you beside me is all. But glad that I saw you standing here. It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked as he watched the rest of the sun come out from behind the mountains to shine brightly.

"It really is, thank you for bringing me here last night. You really didn't have to do all this for me, but I appreciate it more than you know."

Dean then releases his arms and turns Roman around to face him. He leans in and gently kisses him before looking into his eyes. "Roman, I wanted to give you one good memory outside that place so that you can see that you have experienced something good in your life. I know that it won't erase that pain that you have gone through, but I hope that it will help you in a way that others couldn't do."

Roman smiles softly as he brings his hand up and gently places it on the back of Dean's head and kisses his forehead. "I know….thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he smiles back. "Now, let's get breakfast started so that we can get ready to leave and head back. I have to have you back by 8 am so that gives us a couple of hours, okay?"

Roman nods as Dean takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

As both Roman and Dean sit down at the table once breakfast was done cooking, they both started to eat when Dean spoke up.

"Hey Roman, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he replied as he finishes taking a drink of his juice.

"Were you okay with what happened last night?" he whispered as he looked down at his plate fumbling with his food, "Like when I had you take me?" It had been bugging him a bit since he felt like he took a choice away from Roman about something they didn't talk about. He just didn't want Roman to regret it even though he said he didn't after they were done. "I mean, I know we went further than we should have, but I feel the need to ask you."

Roman sets his fork and knife down as he looks over at Dean, who still was not looking up at him. He had to admit that it took him by surprise, but not something that he would take back, so to speak. But Dean being Dean, he just wanted to make Roman happy and to give him something that he knows he would like.

Roman then placed his hand on Dean's, making him look up at him. "Hey," he gently rubbed Dean's knuckles, "I am okay, I will admit that it took me by surprise as we never discussed it, but I wouldn't say I hated it by no means."

"I was afraid that I did what those assholes did and took your choice away."

"No..no baby, I promise, you didn't." he leans over and again, kisses Dean's forehead before leaning back and squeezing Dean's hand into his making Dean look down, blushing hard. "You didn't tie my down, or hold me down, or anything like that. If anything, it turned me on more than it should have. I really enjoyed last night. It was my first time making love and not just sex. First time that I was taken care of that didn't involve hurting me. First time that I came that hard and actually enjoyed every minute of it. First time I went to sleep and wasn't afraid of what I would see the next morning. You Dean…." He lifts Dean's chin to get him to look at him in the eyes. "First time I felt what it was like to fall in love, " he whispered softly, making Dean's eyes go wide.

"Wha…what?" he stumbles as he kept a hold on Roman's hand as he searches Roman's brown eyes for any hint of jokes or fakeness about what he just said.

"Yeah Dean, over the past few months, the more we hung out and got to know each other, the more that I started to fall for you." It was Roman's turn to blush red so hard as he looks down. He knows he is taking a big chance on this as he has never experienced love or being in love. It scares him to think that Dean doesn't feel the same way. Regardless, he owes Dean for helping in a way that no one else ever will. "I love you Dean…." He whispers, still not looking at Dean, who then released Roman's hand.

"Umm…." Was all that Dean could say at the moment. Roman just admitted he loves him, taking him by surprise. He never thought he would hear those words again, especially after Terry and their failed relationship. Deep down, he feels the same for Roman, but wasn't expecting it to be this soon for him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Roman gets up with his dishes, "Hey, forget I said anything, I didn't mean to throw that out there, but to answer your question, yes, it was great last night. Thank you again for making it special for me. I appreciate it very much," he babbled as he got up and walked over to the sink and placed his dirty dishes in there to start washing, leaving Dean sitting there before realizing that Roman wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Roman," he said as he got up with his own dishes and puts them in the sink with Roman's. He then turns him to face him and places a hand on the side of his face, making Roman closes his eyes at the touch.

"It's okay Dean, you don't have to say anything back. Just putting it out there, but it's okay if it's not-"

Dean smashes his lips to his taking Roman by surprise as he starts to kiss him back once the shock wore off a bit. He wraps his arms around Dean as Dean wraps his around Roman's neck. Dean seeks permission with his tongue as Roman happily accepts. Tongue fights for domanince as it starts to get heavy again.

After a few intense moments, both Dean and Roman breaks apart to breathe again, panting as they placed their forehead together.

"I…I love you too Roman…" he barely says as he places his head on Roman's chest as Roman placed his chin on top of Dean's. "I have for a while, but been so scared to feel this way." Dean then looks up at Roman's face and sees the softness in his eyes. "But I do love you too Roman…"

Roman's smiles went from dim to lit in a few seconds. Tears started to fall as they shared a sweet kiss between them.

They both laughed as they wiped their tears of each other's face. "Want to take a shower and get ready? We have a long drive back."

Roman takes a deep breath as he nods. Dean smiles and they head to the shower to clean up.

 **Xxxxx**

"What happened between you and your ex?" Roman asked as they held hands in the car heading back to the asylum. After they got into the shower, they played sexy times as they rediscovered each other. They jerked each other off as Roman pounds him into never land. After the shower time, they got dressed, Dean called Charlotte to let her know they were heading back and then packed up and left the cabin for the long drive back.

"Well," he said as he lifts the Roman's hand and softly kisses it before bringing it back down. Terry and I dated for about two years before we broke it off. He was into bodybuilding and also was in construction. I spotted him in a café down the street on day and went over to talk to him. After that, we hit it off. Six months later, we moved in together thinking we were gonna be together forever. A few months after that, he became abusive towards me." Dean takes a deep breath before continuing, "it was verbal at first, then it became physical. He would hit me if I was talking to another guy, or if dinner wasn't ready at a specific time, or if I wore the wrong clothes." He squeezes Roman's hand to ensure he was okay. "After two years, I left him. With nothing but the clothes on my back and the money I secretly put away for the last year. If it wasn't for Charlotte and Baron, I wouldn't be here….to meet you…."

"I'm sorry Dean…."

"Hey, not your fault….no need to apologize for something you have no control over." He said as he kisses Roman's hand again. "I am happy now and in a good place. And best of all, I got to be your nurse and meet you. So it all worked out in the end…for the better."

Roman smiles at that, but broke his heart to know that Dean was the subject of abuse in a way that he was. But he did have to ask one question though…."did he ever rape you or made you do anything sexually you didn't want to do?"

"That night I left, he did try to rape me, and I knocked him out with a lamp and a very heavy encyclopedia. He had too much to drink and thought I would be in the mood, which I wasn't. He never went that far. The hits I could take, but that was the final straw for me."

"Dean, hitting is never okay, but I am glad you got out and that you are okay."

"Same for you Roman. You had it far worse than I ever did, but I am glad to see you starting to blossom out and seeing that smile again."

Roman blushes at Dean's words. "Thank you…but you are the reason for me blossoming, thank you for taking the chance with me, along with Charlotte and Baron."

"Yeah well, Charlotte thought you needed somebody who wasn't connected to you and thought of me since I just finished my internship at the local clinic. You' re the first patient that was referred to me so I am thankful that it happened."

"Well, with us being involved, where does that leave you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nurse-patient relationships are exactly accepted, especially where we are."

"True, and I talked to Charlotte about that too."

"And?" he asked as he straightened up more.

"To keep from it going to the board, Baron is actually gonna take over duties for you, but I get to oversee everything pertaining to you."

"What does that mean? I don't get to see you?" he asked in confusion.

"No baby, you will get to see me, just not like we use to…meaning we get to still have breakfast and lunch together, but Baron will be the one to bring you dinner and to do your shower and laundry time. He will also be doing the games and reading books with you."

"Oh…." He said as he looked out the window somberly.

"Roman…I promise you, it will be okay…but this is the only way we can do this without getting caught on the clock."

"Okay….if that's what is the best…"

Dean sighs as he continues to drive, leaving Roman to looking out the window. He knew this was gonna be a bit of a problem, but he hopes that Roman won't shut him out.

He may end up talking more to Charlotte about what to do, cause he doesn't want Roman to go back into that mindset of nobody wanting him again.

Dean squeezes Roman's hand again, "Don't worry Roman, we will get it figured out."

Roman turns and looks at Dean, smiles that doesn't meet his eyes, and then turns back and looks out the window as the radio plays the music between them.

 **Hmmm….let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey everyone…thanks for the reviews…story will be coming to an end pretty soon, but hope you enjoyed it. Sad to see the love of Ambreigns dying down some as there are not very many new stories about them…hope that changes cause their chemistry knows no bounds. Anyways, enjoy!**

 _Later that day…._

Dean arrived with Roman just before 8 am. The rest of the drive was quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. Dean had to tell Roman that he could no longer be his full time nurse due to being involved, but that he would oversee his progress with the help of Baron. As much as Roman respects Baron, he doesn't want him around all the time, no matter what, and what worries Dean is the fact that Roman will lose any kind of progess he's made in the last year. He drops Roman off to his room and gently plants a kiss on his forehead before leaving him alone to talk to Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte?" he asked as he sees her heading to her office with a thick file in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other hand.

"Hey Dean! See that you're back from the night of fun with Roman?" she chuckles as Dean tries to hide both his blush and his grin.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that," he replied cheekily. "But I do need to talk to you in private about Roman if that is possible?" he was pretty nervous as to how this will go down, but he needed to think about Roman and how to help him without any interference on Baron's part.

Charlotte notices the nervousness and worries that something happened, but she nods as she spoke up, "Sure Dean, get the door and let's head in where its more quiet and private."

Dean nods as he opens the door and lets both Charlotte and him into her office. He then shuts the door and heads to her desk, pulls a chair upto it as Charlotte sits down and places her file and cup on the desk. She then looks at Dean, who still has a nervous look on his face.

"What's going on Dean? Something happen with Roman?"

"Roman is okay, for the most part, he told me he had a great time last night and that this birthday was the best he's ever had."

Charlotte sighs in relief that nothing bad happened, but the look on Dean's face still isn't completely soft. "Okay…keep going…" she said softly as she leans back.

Dean sighs as he rubs his face a bit. "Well, I told him this morning that Baron was gonna be taking over my role as his nurse, starting today…"

"Dean…."

"Yeah I know, I wasn't suppose to say anything just yet, but I couldn't lie to him either. Not after gaining his trust finally. I didn't want him to find out when Baron walked in instead of me, so I figured I tell him before we got back so that he wasn't gonna be hit with something like this."

"Damn…" she sighs as she blows out her breath, "I was hoping to tell him myself when ya'll got back."

"I know, but in all honesty, I rather he know beforehand so he could be a bit prepared." Dean then gets up and walks over to the window overlooking the yard with patients. "I didn't want him to think I knew and didn't tell him. Afterall, it had something to do with him."

"Dean-"

"No Charlotte," he said a bit harshly before taking a deep breath, "Sorry, just that I don't want to hide anything from him that has to do with his recovery. I want him to continue to go forward and not backward."

Charlotte gets up and walks over to where Dean is and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I get it, I just wish we could have done it together though," she said as she gently pats him, "how did he handle it?"

"He got really quiet, like he withdrawan again."

"Oh boy, not good," she said.

"No, but I don't think he will lose it though, but I think he feels I will abandon him and I don't want that. Is there anyway I can stay involve without interference on Baron?"

"Hmm…..I would have to think a bit, but I am sure there is a way."

"I don't want to step on Baron, he is a great guy that's been here for a while and knows Roman more than others. I just fear that he will relapse and I don't want that to happen."

"Maybe we can schedule some 'off' time for him and you?"

"What do you mean?" he says as he turns around and faces Charlotte, who has a smile on her face.

Charlotte then claps her hand together as she does when she has a good idea in mind. "Well, I could schedule you your regular hours, but instead of doing three rounds a shift, I would have you do two rounds to be done by lunch time, then the last two hours will be just for you to do final 'round'…meaning I could have Roman scheduled to be outside at the gazebo by the creek and then ya'll could have your time without eyes peering at ya."

Dean smiles a bit, "Think that will work?"

"I think so, you will also see him on the monitor up until then with Baron…you will also see him first thing in the morning when you get here so that he doesn't go all day without knowing if you are here or not, that was his day will be easier for Baron and doesn't have to worry about interfering with him, sound okay?"

Dean nods as he goes to hug Charlotte, who then returns the hug. "Thank you Char….that means a lot…"

"Don't mention it, I can tell he means so much to you, am I right?"

"Yeah, he means so much to me, and the fact that he's improving everyday makes my heart swell with pride."

Charlotte chuckles, "Yeah, I can tell as your face glows when you talk about him."

"He's pretty special, I just wish I could do something for him to get out early though."

"I know, he's got about 4 more years here before he can be released."

Dean's face changes to sad at the moment, could Roman really last four more years here?

"Is there any way he can be released sooner though, for like good behavior or something along those lines?"

"I don't think so Dean, he is suppose to be here between 5-10 years and he's been here three years already….he has at least two before even being considered," she replied as she turns around and heads back to her desk.

Dean then walks over to where she is at with an idea. "What if we can get him released to say…a home with a roommate?"

Charlotte looks at him with and raised her brow, "How?"

"Well, we could set it up where he would go to a home that would be no interference from the outside world since he trusts nobody but me and even you, and make it where I can set it up for him to come here for therapy with Brian, but then he could be on his own under my supervision, even have you come and do a checkup every morning before you come in so that he is still a patient but not being holed up here."

"I don't know…I mean, I am not opposed to it, but it would be up to both my father and Steve on whether they will let that happen."

Dean lets out a sigh, he wasn't giving up though, "Could we do a trial run for maybe a month? I mean, not right now, but maybe once he gets used to Baron and doesn't have any problems for the next couple of weeks, or even a month from now, then will you help?"

"You really want this to happen don't you?" she says hesitantly, although she does like the idea, she just isn't sure how her dad and Steve would do though since it would be against policy to have a patient move into his nurse's home as a roommate without provocation.

Dean then takes his hand and runs it though his hair before taking a deep breath, "I do Char…I really do, I mean, after last night, I knew in my heart that I would do everything I can to make him happy again, like he deserves, he's been through so much and he's come so far in the last few months that I want him to really be happy outside this place. After Terry, I didn't think I would open my heart up again and Roman did that, he made me…" he stopped before he said the 'L' word, because he doesn't want them to know they confessed their love for each other yet.

"He made you fall in love with him, didn't he?" she said softly as Dean looked at her wide eyed."

"How…"

"Dean, you aren't subtle when it comes to him, you praticely are like a damn rabid dog if anyone that isn't on your little list comes near him. You glow when you see him, you smile when you talk about him with me and Baron. And after Terry, I honestly didn't think you would ever really love again. But you did Dean…"

Dean starts to break down as Charlotte rushes to him, "Hey, it's okay, I am so happy to see you happy again and I am grateful that Roman gets to experience that love for the first time in his life." Dean looks up at her as she wipes the tears from his eyes. She smiles as he tries not to blush though, but she is right, he has been through so much and Roman is the reason he was given a second chance at love again.

"I will sit down with both my dad and Steve and see if we can find a way to work this out. I will present the idea you gave me and see if we can make something like that happen, okay?" she says as she brings Dean into another hug, which he returns greatly.

"Thank you Char, this means a lot to me…" he sniffles as they both released their hugs and just stand in front of each other, "I really do love him, I didn't think I would, but he gave that back to me, so I want to be able to show him that it's okay be loved back. He needs that so much, I never want him to feel worthless again, but to feel like he deserves the world."

"I know, let me work my magic and see what we can do, okay?"

Dean nods as they both sit down and get to work on what they can do for both him and Roman.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Last night was so special._

 _Dean and I made love for the first time in my life._

 _I never knew this was how it was suppose to feel._

 _And I told him I loved him._

 _How funny is that? To know that I can honestly love someone and not be hurt over it._

 _Who knew it would be him?_

 _He showed me that love doesn't hurt._

 _Never suppose to hurt._

 _I hope and pray that we can be together, but right now, I am not so sure._

 _He can't be with me anymore since we are involved. He has to step aside and let Baron take over for him. I don't completely understand it, but I guess It's something I have to do. But at the same time, I feel like he may end up abandon me like the others. But he won't, will he?_

 _I hope not, we did confess our feelings last night and this morning. The best birthday I could have ever gotten. But I am still scared that this won't last long._

 _I miss Dean so much right now and it's only been a couple of hours. Pathetic, huh?_

Roman continues to write in his journal when he heard a knock.

Baron opens the door with a tray of snacks since he's had a heavy breakfast and wasn't too hungry for lunch at the moment.

"Hey big man, brought you some snacks to last until dinner time, is that okay?" he asked as he sets the tray down on his desk beside him.

Roman nods as he closes his journal to peeking eyes. He knows Baron won't read, but he still afraid of his thoughts right now, even though they are good ones at the moment. He loves that he has something that is just for him.

"I know this is hard, but I hope that I can help you a bit. Dean will still be around, told me he will be overseeing your progress so you don't have to worry on whether or not he's around. Trust me, he gave me the riot act on how to make sure you get what you need."

Roman smiles small but softly, leave it to Dean to keep surprising him. He did tell him he would still be involved even if it wasn't all the time. "thanks…." He whispers.

"No problem, do you need anything else while I am around?"

"No, but thank you for bringing me the snacks though."

Baron smiles as he nods. "Just let me know if you need anything else, I know you usually have games around the next hour, so if you need a player, hit me up, okay?"

"Okay" and looked at his tray. "Thank you again."

Baron nods once more as he turns and heads out, leaving Roman alone with his thoughts.

But a few minutes later, he hears the door open again and sees Dean, making him light up again.

"Hey baby…." He whispers as he walks over to Roman, "I may have some good news for you, but first, Uno? Scrabble? Cards?"

"Cards..but what are you doing here already? Thought I wasn't suppose to see you until dinner time?"

"No worries, as I said, I have some news that may make you happy and I got permission from Charlotte, so no worries…"

"What news?" Roman asked in confusion.

"Well, why don't we start a game of poker and I will tell you what I came up with….roomie!" Dean says with a smile, leaving Roman's eyes wide at what Dean just said.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey baby girl! What do I owe for this visit?" Ric said as he sees Charlotte coming into the den where he works for the Board.

"Hey daddy, I wanted to sit down and talk to you about Roman's case if you have the time?" she replied as she sits down in front of him with Roman's files and documents that her and Dean went over earlier.

"The one that went through the sex and physical abuse with his parents and Orton?"

"Yep, I think we need to talk about what to do regarding his release."

"Release? He has at least two more years before even being considered for release."

"And that is why I am here daddy, I need your help…" she said as she opens the files.

 **And we leave it here, what do you think? Think Ric and Steve will grant Dean's idea with Charlotte's help? And do you think Roman will go for Dean's idea?**

 **Stay tune!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, appreciated**

"I don't know baby girl, I think it would be risky if we let Dean take Roman as a roommate for the next two years or more, I would have to do some serious thinking and talking with Steve." Ric said as he looked over the documents and listened to what Charlotte was proposing regarding Roman. "I mean, it's all a good idea, but, how do we know he won't lose his temper, or gets violent again?" he continues to looks through the rest of the paperwork that she provided and sees the treatments that Roman has undergone in the last couple of years.

"Cause, every time Roman is around Dean, he seems calmer and happy. I mean, isn't that the whole point of working with him, to get him better? To help him back into society? To be happy in his life for once? I mean, come on dad, please?" Charlotte isn't the one to beg, but this is important for Roman's recovery. "He's been doing all the treatments he's suppose to do and he hasn't had an episode in months since before he cut off his family. I really do think this will work as long as we put together a detailed routine for Dean to stick with for Roman."

Ric rubs his face and takes a deep breath, he knows that once his daughter made her mind up, there is no changing it, he just hopes that his partner agrees to it. "Let me talk to Steve, I need to make sure that he is on board. I like the idea and it looks like you and Dean puts some much thought into it, the least I can do is try and see if we can make this happen," at that Charlotte squeals and hugs her dad, "BUT," he says softly, "I am not making any promises, okay?"

"Thank you daddy, I know I shouldn't have you use your position like this, but I really do believe Roman will keep going in the right direction and with Dean's help, he will succeed in the outside world more." She gets up and starts to gather some of the stuff before Ric stops her. "Leave these with me, I need to show Steve what we are looking at and what other options there is in case he's not for this one, okay?"

"Okay dad, but please let me know by the end of the day of what ya'll at least having going, I just want to tell Dean something by the time our shifts are over."

"Will do baby girl," he says as she leans down and kisses him on the cheek, "now go and let me get to it before it gets too late, okay?"

She nods and smiles as he gathers her things and heads back to the hospital with a little less stress on her shoulders, she just hopes that both her dad and Mr. Borden agree with their ideas.

 **Xxxx**

Roman and Dean were sitting in his room for a bit as he gets another round of poker done. "Damn it Roman!" Dean said as he throws down another set of losing cards as Roman chuckles. Roman has beaten him four times in a row and has made a hefty $20 in pretzels and skittles, (since money isn't really allowed in gambling, so they settled with the next best thing.), leaving Dean with hardly nothing left. "Remind me not to play you if we ever go to Vegas man," he said as he helps Roman stack the cards again before his turn to shuffle the cards. "You would wipe my ass clean out of money."

Roman laughs a bit at Dean's little complaining, but it's all good in fun and that is why he takes no offense to Dean's little so called meltdown. "Yeah well," he replies as he hands the rest of the cards to Dean, "what happens when you have too much time on your hands that you end up playing yourself a bit. I also learned to play when I was able to finally go to high school."

"Tell me about your high school days Roman," he asked as he passes out the cards.

"Not until you tell me what idea you have about me," Roman puts the rest in the pile as looks at his hand as Dean picks his up. "You said you found a way to get me out of here."

"Tell me a good memory about high school first and then I will tell you my idea, deal?"

"Fine" he said as he puts three cards down and draws three more in place. "Need new cards or no?"

Dean nods and puts two cards down and Roman hands him two in place of it. Roman then places his hand down, "Straight flush, Ace high" he said as he leans back and folded his arms.

Dean groans as he puts his hand down, "Two pairs, queen high, I give up!"

Roman laughs a bit, making Dean smile as he likes the sound from him.

"Sophmore year, met a girl named Sasha, she was a wildfire man…" he started as Dean moves the table to the side and scoots his chair closer to the bed without crowding him. He leans back and crosses his leg as Roman continues the story.

"She had bright purple hair, but her smile lit up the room when she was around."

"Well, did you get with her?"

Roman chuckles sadly, "Yeah, after two months of chasing her, so to speak," he then leans back and looks up at the ceiling, "She was a cheerleader, but she was also book smart, she was a math whiz as well as science. We had those two classes together as well as foreign language arts class. But I never sat beside her as she was always with her friends."

"Well, how did ya'll finally get together?"

"I asked her to the spring formal dance in our science lab as we were mixing chemicals for an assignment. I figured it wouldn't hurt." He then started picking at the strings on his shirt. "She looked at me like I was crazy until I gave her a banquet of red and yellow tulips with a card that told her my phone number to call."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, even though I had black and blue bruises on my face, she said yes and that made my entire day. To know that I had one of the most beautiful girls in high school going with a lowly football player like me. I mean,"

"Hey," Dean said as he leans forward and places his hand on his arm, "No thinking like that, she must have seen something good in you to say yes, even back then in the midst of all that shit you went through, she still said yes."

"Yeah, well, by the time the spring dance came, I picked her up, took her to the dance and had a great time that night, until….."

"Until what?"

"Until my so called brother and parents showed up and dragged me outside with Sasha screaming and others following behind."

"Hey, don't need to tell me anything bad, just good memories, okay?" he said softly as he brought Roman closer and held him a bit. "Focus on the good memories right now, they are out of your lives so you don't need to even give them a second thought."

Roman nods slowly as he gently breaks from Dean's hold and looks at him in the eyes. He smiles as he leans in and places a quick kiss on Dean's forehead. "Thank you for being here for me, I don't know what I would do if you weren't" he said honestly.

"Hey, it's my job and honor Roman," Dean places his hand on the back of Roman's and brings him back in to touch his forehead, "you have helped me in more ways than you will ever know, so I should be thanking you for bringing love back into my life."

Roman smiles as he closes his eyes when Dean places a sweet quick kiss on his lips. Then the break apart and lean back again.

"Now, for my idea," he said as he got Roman's attention once more. "I talked to Charlotte about a possible early release from here."

"What? Really?" his eyes lit up a bit.

Dean puts his hand up, "Whoa big guy, hear me out first."

Roman nods as he takes a deep breath.

"I know that you have at least two more years before you can even be considered and four more years before they can actually even release you. BUT, "he said as he watches Roman's hand start twitching, "I suggested that maybe, just maybe I can move you to a home with a roommate that could keep you up with your treatements and therapy with Brian."

"Dean….I…"

"I thought that maybe, until the two years are up for consideration, that you move in with me at the cabin that we shared for your birthday. That way, it's only an hour from here and you can still do your routine of appointments, and that way, I can still be your nurse and most importantly, I can be with you without any interruptions, except when Charlotte comes and the board for inspection every six months to make sure I am doing my job and that you are doing your treatments."

"Oh Dean…oh my god…" he says as he slides off the bed and pulls Dean up and hugs him tightly, "Dean," he had tears coming down his face, no one has ever done something like this before, and his love for Dean as grown more than it already has. "Just…just me and you?"

Dean releases the hug and looks at the teary eyed Roman who couldn't contain them any longer. He gently wipes the tears away. "Yes baby, just me and you, but Charlotte is trying to see if her dad and Mr. Borden will go for it. The last I knew, she headed over there an hour ago to show them the ideas the me and her came up with. But the thing I proposed is that you stick with your treatments with Baron for about a month to see how you progress without me all day. It's a part of learning to do things on your own without me over you all day long. It's part of bringing your independence back."

"You…you think they will go for it, I mean, I will do anything they ask if that means I can still be with you…." Roman was basically on cloud nine, but he also doesn't want to be too happy in case it doesn't work out.

"I hope so, I don't see why they don't. You have come a long ways since you've been here. Charlotte also has me set up to where I see you first thing in the morning to say hi so that you know I am around, and then as a 'third' round on my shift, we have you outside at our place and I can spend two hours with you for dinner so that we can see each other before I go for the night."

"I…Dean…" he was speechless right now, he always felt he didn't deserve what he has now. He always felt that people didn't love him and used him all his life. But Dean and Charlotte, both went out of their way to make this a realilty for him. And even Baron.

He pulls Dean into another hug. Thanking the sky above for finally giving him a break and seeing that his future may not be so bad. He just has to hold on for a month, he hopes.

"I know baby," he coos as he rubs Roman's back up and down. "we are almost home, we just got hope and pray that they go for it."

"I hope they do," he says, "I really hope they do."

About this time, there was a knock on the door, "Hey guys, I was just bringing in Roman's lunch," Baron said as he walks in and sets the tray down. Both Roman and Dean break apart.

"No worries Baron, I need to see if Charlotte is back yet, so you and Roman get situated and I will be back this evening with hopefully some good news." He finishes wiping Roman's tears before he squeezes his hands.

Roman nods and softly smiles as Dean turns and walks out the door, leaving Baron and Roman alone for a bit.

 **Xxxxx**

"Tell me you have some good news for me Char," Dean asked nervously as he sees her in going into her office. He has been on pins and needles since their talk this morning, but he doesn't show Roman, but he finally releases it in Charlotte's presence.

"I'm waiting on a conference call from my dad and Steve." She commented as she sets down the files and her purse on the desk before sitting down with following right after.

"Did your dad like the ideas though?"

"He did, but he still has some reservations about it, but once I explained the whole situations that it was involving, he seemed to be more for it, but it's a matter if Steve will go for it since he's a bit stricter on policies. He is a 'straight laced, by the the book' kinda guy so it's gonna be harder to persuade him. But if I know my dad, he may end up going for it."

"I hope Mr. Borden will give this one chance a try. I mean, I told Roman about, and although he's happy about it, he's not giving up hopes in case this doesn't pan out, but I hope it does. I think it will do him so much good to get away from here and actually reconnect to the outside world that he has been denied for so long."

"Trust me, I hear you, and I even told him all this, but again, it's just a matter if Steve will be on board."

Before Dean could respond, the phone rings. It was the call they have been waiting for. Both Charlotte and Dean took a deep breath, "Here we go Dean…" she says as she punches the button.

"Hey dad,"

" _Hey baby girl,"_

"You got some news?" she asked hestitanly.

" _I do, I also have Steve here with us as well, okay?"_

"That is okay, I have Dean here will me as well."

" _Good, he needs to hear the news as well."_

"We are ready whenever you are."

" _Glad to hear that Ms. Charlotte,"_ Mr. Borden replied as both Dean and Charlotte began to hold their breaths. This was it, it all came down to this moment _. "Your father and I have reached an agreement and decision regarding Mr. Roman Reigns."_

Both Charlotte and Dean held hands nervously.

 **Leaving it right here. Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

"Okay daddy, Mr. Borden, what decision did you come up with?" Charlotte asked nervously as she slowly slipped her hand into Dean's, who was just as nervous and looking like he's gonna faint.

"It will be okay Dean," she mouthed as she, herself, tries to remain calm. This is a big step that they are taking and asking for. They know that it can go either way, but they just want what is best for Roman.

" _Ms. Charlotte, it's come to my attention from your father that you and Mr. Ambrose…is it?"_

"Yes sir Mr. Borden," he said, "that is correct." He continues to hold his breath a bit as his nerves feels like it has been through the fire of hell. His heart is beating so fast that he thinks the blood has gone out of his heart. He hasn't been this nervous since he left his ex years ago. He closes his eyes as Charlotte brings him in closer to help him.

" _Okay Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Flair and Ms. Charlotte have talked about what you and her had planned for a Mr. Roman Reigns and his recovery, correct?"_

"Yes sir?"

" _And from what has been presented to me is that you wanted to take Mr. Reigns as a roommate to further help with his recovery, even though he isn't set to even be considered for release for two more years, correct?"_

"Yes sir Mr. Borden," he doesn't even know if he is going to get what he has asked for, and his nerves are letting up. He literally feels like he could throw up right now since his stomach feels like it will explode. He just wants a simple yes or no answer, not going through all this again.

" _Before I render my decision, tell me something Mr. Ambrose,"_

"Yes sir?"

" _Are you absolutely sure that you can handle this kind of responsibilities of Mr. Reigns for the next two years? I mean, are you without a doubt positive that this is what you want to do?" Think hard Mr. Ambrose, this will rest of what I decide today."_

Dean clears his throat as he continues to hang onto Charlotte for the support he needs. He knows he can do this, he just needs to proof to do it. So, he speaks up…

"Mr. Borden, sir, first I would like to thank you for taking the time to talk to me about this sensitive subject of Mr. Reigns. Secondly, to answer your question, yes sir, I am more than ready to accept the responsibilities that comes with taking care of Mr. Reigns. I feel that he deserves to have some sort of freedom as he has been here for the past three years now. From what I have seen just in the last six months alone, he has taken such a huge strive to be where he is at now. I have a cabin that Ms. Charlotte knows about and I have no problem with letting her and the board, which is you two gentlemen, to come by and see how it is set up. He will have his own room, his own bathroom, but shared kitchen, living room and den. There is even a yard with a small pool and trail that he can do some daily exercise if he prefers, and also he has the privacy that he needs without feeling too closed in. My room will be across the hall from his so he knows where to find me, I have the den set up for some of his treatments that is required of him to do there by computer as well as a schedule of treatments that will be here with Brian and Charlie. Baron will be his nurse while he is here receiving those treatments while I attend to mine. He also knows that he has 'homework' to complete with these treatments and he knows that he can call Brian or Charlie if there is something that I can't help him with along with Ms. Charlotte. The only time he will be alone with at night when he goes to sleep. Otherwise, I will be in his presence along with those mentioned throughout the day."

" _Very good, I am sure there is more you would like to express Mr. Ambrose, so please keep going…"_

"Well sir, I have been watching Mr. Reigns for the past year and he has really come far to be where he is at. I want to see him succeed outside this place and I know that I can help with that."

" _In what way can you help him that hasn't been covered yet?"_

Both Charlotte and Dean look at each other. Dean takes a deep breath as Charlotte side hugs him as she squeezed his hand into hers to let him know that it's okay to tell him if he wants to and that she will be there with him every step of the way.

"I can show him what love is all about." There, he said it, he let that cat out of the bag.

" _You want to show him what, now?"_

"Love, I want to show him that love doesn't hurt. I want to be able to show him that it's okay to love someone without thinking you are worthless. He has been hurt so much throughout his life that he wouldn't let anyone get to close to him, except me and Ms. Charlotte. I want him to know that it's okay to trust again. I want him to….." he had to stop in order to keep from losing it in a way. Roman has come along ways from when he first saw him to now. He doesn't want him to think he will abandon him in his time of need. "To know that I won't hurt him, that I will love him no matter what we have to go through in order for this to work."

" _You are aware that this could complicate things more if this doesn't work out between you two. I mean, how long have you two be involved and does anybody else knows?"_

"Almost six months, after he declared the emacipation from his family, and only Charlotte, Baron you and Mr. Flair. But rest assure, I never let it interfere with his schedule of what he needs to do. We did have lunch together at the gazebo everyday until recently, when Mr. Corbin took over nursing duties and I just see him for a few moments in the morning and then I meet him again for Dinner, towards the end of my shift. That is how it will be for the month, considering that Mr. Reigns gets approved to move in with me."

"Mr. Borden, daddy, may I say something in defense of Mr. Ambrose?" Charlotte asked as she spoke up for the first time since the call started. She felt that she needed to somewhat defend Dean in case Steve was starting to have doubts.

" _Sure baby girl, I am sure Mr. Borden doesn't mind, do you?"_

" _No, go ahead Ms. Charlotte."_

"Thank you, I just wanted to say that you can trust Dean to do what is needed to do for Roman…err….Mr. Reigns and his recovery. I already have documents of all of Mr. Ambrose's call sheets of his time with Mr. Reigns. And I have been working with Dean for the past three years and never trusted him more with a patient as I do with Mr. Reigns. I really do think this is a good move for him and I hope that you know that you can count on him to remain professional with him while working, but on their own time, that is their business. I do realize that romance between nurse/doctor and patients are strictly prohibited, but rest assure that there is no PDA between the two while Dean is on the clock. As he told you earlier, he did let let Mr. Corbin take over his duties so that it doesn't interfere with his schedule as well as Mr. Ambrose's time with his other patients that he has been assigned too. He wants to show that this can work, so I asked you both to give Mr. Ambrose a chance to prove that this can work as long as he adheres by your rules while working. Thank you."

Charlotte took a deep breath as Dean looks at her wide eyed with tears threatening to fall. She really was on his side for this whole thing with Roman and she showed that she wants this to works as much as Dean does. He leans over and placed a peck on her cheek and whispers a thank you to her. Charlotte smiles softly and nods.

" _Well, I gotta say, you both are passionate about this, so I am going to approve of this arrangement of Mr. Reigns with Mr. Ambrose."_

"OH MY GOD! I mean, thank you sir, so so much! You don't know how happy I am right now and Mr. Reigns is gonna be!" Dean said as he hugged Charlotte, who was just as happy. Both can breathe easier now knowing that Roman will be coming home soon.

" _You're welcome, BUT, there are certain stipulations that are required in order for this to happen, are you ready to hear them as Ms. Charlotte writes these down? And don't worry, I will send this all by fax tonight, but I need you to read what I am about to say so that you can relay this to Mr. Reigns as well, are we clear?"_

"Yes sir! Whatever it takes to make this happen, I am ready."

" _Okay, first, you cannot be in his presence while at work except the two times you have referenced. In order to establish his freedom that you want him to have, you can't see him other than the morning and dinner time. Clear so far?"_

"Yes, clear so far…"

" _Secondly, I will be sending a strict treatment schedule that you both MUST follow to a tee for the next two years. If I find out so much that he missed ONE without permission other than illness, the deal is off and he has to be sent back here for the remainder of his time. I expect him to be available during Skype calls as well as meetings he needs to attend. In order for this to work, he needs to monitored and detailed in what he does in those treatments. I will make sure that both Brian and Charlie get this schedule as well. He is to be on time and he is also to be keeping a journal of this whole thing until his time with us is up. I need to see what he is up too and how he is progressing. Also, I or Mr. Flair will be making surprise visits throughout this time so you need to be ready at all times. Charlotte, or Ms. Charlotte will be scheduled to see him at your place two a week until further notice and then report them back to us. Fair enough?"_

"Yes sir, but can he be allowed a vacation with me when the time comes, like a weekend trip out of town?"

" _Maybe, depends on his progress as it rest highly on that. If he stays on this program that I have him on, I see no problem as long as I can get this in writing two weeks prior and not any later. But we will cross that bridge when we get there."_

"Fair enough sir. Anything else?"

" _Yes, since you two are involved, there will be no PDA of any kind on the primesies expect for Dinner time and it has to be out of sight. I will not tolerate kissing or sex on company time. Hugging is okay, that that's the furthest it goes. It goes against policy and I am putting my neck out on the line for this. So do not prove me wrong Mr. Ambrose. Understand?"_

"Yes Mr. Borden, I promise to go by your rules while I am at work and he is here for his treatments.

" _Good then, Mr. Reigns can move in with Mr. Ambrose in four weeks from today. During that time, I expect his schedule to remain the same and that Mr. Corbin remains his nurse until he leaves. That will be all."_

"Thank you Mr. Borden, I really don't know what to say other than I will not let you down sir. Thank you for letting me do this sir for Mr. Reigns."

" _You're welcome, but I will be watching you at all times while here. So don't let me down."_

"I won't. Thank you again sir!"

Then after Charlotte picks up the phone to finish up business, Dean smiles big and nods at her before heading out the door to see Roman and give him the news.

 **Xxxx**

 _I hope I get to move in with Dean soon. I am so happy around him. He makes me happy for once in my life._

 _I love him so much it hurts. I hope that I can make him happy._

 _I am so nervous about what is gonna happen. I hope we get some good news._

 _Baron has been pretty cool when Dean isn't around. But he isn't Dean. But I know that I have to be good with Baron around. But I want Dean._

 _Sex with Dean is so good. Never experienced something like that before. He was gentle and he let me take him for once instead of him taking me like the others have. Can't believe I got to make love to him for the first time. He made it so special. I hope I never disappoint him….ever._

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

Dean opens the door after knocking to see Roman closing journal. His smile lights up the room when he sees him. "Hey!"

"Hey.." Dean said as he walked in and closed the door. "Just got back from the meeting with the board.."

"And?" he asked nervously as Dean sat down on the bed in front of Roman.

"Welcome home baby….."

 **Just gonna end it here! Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey…thank you for the continuous reviews and likes for this story. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. There is only one more chapter after this one so hopefully it is to your satisfaction. Thank you to all of you that read this story.**

 _One Month Later:_

"Hey Roman! You have everything you need from your room?" Dean shouted as he brought in the last of the boxes in his truck that had Roman's clothes and shoes in it.

"You mean my old room?" he shouted back as he comes down the hallway of the cabin that he moved into the day before. He and Dean were picking up the last of the stuff from the place he hopes he never has to go back to.

Dean chuckles as Roman comes over and helps Dean with the last box. He takes it as he leans in and places a sweet kiss to Dean's soft lips. Dean smiles as he responds to the kiss with a sweet one of his own. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…your old room ya big goof!"

Roman smiles as he turns around and heads back down to his new room which is twice the size of the one he was in for the past almost four years. Dean happily follows him in the room as Roman sets down the box next to the dresser. "To answer your question, yeah, that should be the last of it. I didn't have very much stuff to begin with so it made the moving day easier."

"Well, now that you live here, we will make sure that we decorate your new room however you want to, okay?" he said as he places his hand on Roman's face. Roman closes his eyes at the touch, the touch he now gets to have anytime he wants instead of just twice a day.

"And make love, and kiss and all that?"

"Yes baby, but we still have to make sure that you stick with their schedule, okay?"

Roman groans but nods. He knows that both him and Dean have to stay within the rules regarding his release. He spent the past month doing what was needed. Him and Baron became close during his time as his nurse. He knows that Baron can be counted on if he ever needs him for anything and for that, he is grateful. It was almost as if he finally has the brother he has always wanted, but he is still a bit timid though. He knows that will never go away, but he has learned from his sessions with Brian, that it is okay to feel the way he feels. He sees Brian twice a week for two hours a sessions. After that, he sees Charlie for his treatments on how to live as a survivor of both sexual and physical abuse. He sees him three times a week for about an hour to two hours depending on his day. He also does a bit of volunteering at a shelter for abusive teens to help them realize that they aren't alone. He does that twice a week for about four hours. Then he Skypes with both Charlotte and Mr. Borden for an hour at night to make sure that he is doing what he is suppose to do. He still does write in his journal every night before he goes to bed.

Dean has done the same, he has been sticking to the rules that was placed for him by both Mr. Borden and Mr. Flair. Hardest part was to tell Roman they could only hug and that is it while he was working and Roman was still living there. Roman was a bit depressed at first but after a bit, he was okay with it as long as he could still touch Dean, and if that meant just a hug, he was okay with that. But every once in a while, Dean would sneak in a kiss to the forehead so that Roman would know that Dean was still there for him.

"I can't believe that I get the whole day off from all these treatments except the Skype call later tonight." Roman said as he puts the last of his clothes away in his new dresser that he bought along with a new bed, desk and chair. "This past month has been a bit grueling to say the least."

"'I know, I asked Charlotte if it was okay to take a rest day from all that so that you can get settled in better without outside interference for the day. She asked her dad and Mr. Borden and they said it was okay as long as you resumed tomorrow as you deserve a break to just be able to move in and be a bit free."

Roman stood up and turned and walked to Dean, putting his arms around his waist and laid his forehead to Dean's. "I can't believe this is finally happening, thank you Dean, for everything you have done for me. I don't know how to repay you, but I hope that I have forever to do that." He sniffled as he let the tears gently fall.

Dean gently puts his hand on Roman's face and wipes the tears away. He leans in more and kisses him with so much passion that he has held back. He then wraps his arms around Roman's as he cups the back of his head to show him that this was real.

"You don't need to repay me Roman," he panted as he breaks apart to look into his eyes, "Just you being here is repayment enough.

Roman then kisses Dean again as his hands found their way down to Dean's shorts and slowly slips one inside to feel a hard bulge that was starting already. Dean then moans as Roman's lips moved down to his neck and he started to stroke him a bit as Dean's hands found their way to Roman's shirt.

"Fuck…Roman…." He said as Roman then lifts him up and walks him over to his new bed. "I want to break my bed in properly."

Before Dean could respond, Roman lays Dean down softly and starts to kiss him again. He sits him up and takes both their shirts off before laying Dean back down and resuming his kisses down his chest. Dean then grabs a head full of hair and gently pulls as he tries to stifle a moan as Roman flicks his nipples with his tongue. "Roman, fucking hell…" he pants as Roman works his way down. He stops as he gets to the shorts and looks up at Dean with a smirks that Dean has never really seen before.

"I think your big boy here is ready for me, don't you think?" he remarks as he pulls down the shorts and releases the big nice dick of Dean's for him to play with. "Yep, " he smacks his lips together as Dean struggles to breathe, "he is definitely ready for me. So fucking pretty too."

Before Dean could even comprehend anything, Roman places his mouth over the tip and slides down Dean's dick as Dean howls out. "GOTS DAMN IT ROMAN!" he screams as Roman continues to bob up and down. It has been a month since he's had sex and self masturbation wasn't helping anymore. He has been waiting to make love to Roman once he got out, but Roman beat him to the punch. He manages to look down at Roman sucking his dick like a lollipop is a beautiful sight. He also notices that as Roman is sucking the life out of him, Roman took his own shorts off and is stroking himself into a frenzy.

"Roman….please…" he begs as he can feel the heat in the pool of his belly. "Need….need you inside me…please….oh God…please…." He stammers as he starts to thrust into his mouth. "I don't want to cum like this….please…." He arches back as Roman starts to thrust into his own hand.

He then releases with an audible pop and stands up. Dean, still trying to find his air that escaped from his lungs, sees Roman, whose own dick is leaking some serious pre cum, reach for some lube and condoms. "Forget….forget the condoms baby…please…let me feel that big fucking dick inside me…please."

Roman nods as he puts a generous amount of lube on his long and hard dick and leans over Dean. He places a soft kiss on his nose as he settles in between Dean's legs and puts the tip at his entrance. Dean nods as Roman slowly pushes into the tight heat that he hasn't had since their encounter a month ago on his birthday.

Dean screams out as Roman feels him up to the hilt of his balls. He then starts to thrusts back and forth as Dean's face went from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds.

"Holy fuck this feels so good Roman, don't stop, fucking hell…" he babbles as Roman continues to pound into him. He leans down and starts to kiss and suck on his neck as Dean joins him. He slowly wraps his legs around his waist to further encourage him.

"Fuck! Harder Roman…please….fuck me hard!"

"I don't want to hurt you baby boy…" he says as he kisses back up his neck."

"Trust me, you won't, please baby…." He begged as he opens his legs back open.

Roman looks at him as Dean nods. He sits up and takes Dean's legs and pushes them close to his face. "Okay baby boy…if you are sure, cause once I start, I won't stop until your voice is hoarse as hell from the screaming you will be doing for a bit."

"Fuck, yes, please make me scream your name….make me scream-FUCK!" he screamed as Roman starts to pound into him hard. Dean was trying to find something other than the sheets he just bought that day to grab. Roman held him down with his legs as he unleashed the unreleantless assault on Dean's hole.

"Fuck yes! ROMAN! ROMAN! FUCK DON'T STOP! FUUUUUUUUCK!"

"That's right baby, scream my name so that everyone can here you!" he said as he kept his legs down and continued to pound the imprint of his dick in his hole.

He then places the legs on his shoulders and put his arms around Dean's neck as he rolled over and stood up. He then slammed Dean against the wall and continued the pounding into the nice and abused hole.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dean screamed as Roman showed no sign of letting up. Who knew he was this flexible during sex! He wasn't like this with his ex, but damn if Roman ain't proving to him differently.

"That's right, keep screaming baby…."

"Fuck Roman! I am so fucking close!" he screamed as Roman thrusted hard into him.

"Let it go baby…"he whispered as Dean screamed so loudly and came so hard he damn near blacked out. His cum shot out all over as Roman then brings him back to the bed and lays him down. He pulls him out before Dean could even recover and turns him over. He gets on top of Dean and spreads his legs with his own and slams back into him. Roman puts his arms around Dean and he pumps away.

"I'm gonna make sure that no body else compares to me. Fuck you feel so fucking good Dean. I am almost there baby…fuck hang on with me…"

Dean's dick is hard again from the rubbing between him and the sheets. Who fucking knew Roman was this much of a beast in bed? He just knows that sex with Roman will be anything BUT boring. But he knows he is fixing to cum again.

"Shit Roman, I can't hold on anymore, fuck, you gotta let me cum, PLEASE!" he screams as his second orgasm is getting ready to spill.

"Hold on baby….don't cum until I do, okay, and I am almost there!" he says as he kisses down Dean's neck as Dean tears the sheets from the mattress. "Fuck, NOW!"

"Please…oh shit Roman!" he yells as both of them cums with a roar. Dean spilling all over the sheets underneath him and Roman spilling into him and filling him up until it runs out of his hole.

Roman thrusts three more times before completely emptying himself into Dean. He finally lays on Dean as he and Dean try to find their breaths again.

After a few minutes, he gently rolls off Dean and stand up all wobbly. He goes into the bathroom and cleans himself up a bit. He then retrieves a clean washcloth and some warm water and comes back out as Dean hasn't moved. He sits next to him and gently starts to clean Dean's red hole is.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit rough Dean…" he softly says. He knows Dean said to fuck him harder, but he feels that maybe he went to bit to hard for him.

Dean chuckles a bit, "Don't apologized, I think you ruined me for other guys anyways, I said harder and I got what I wanted…" he hoarsely said as he turns around and looks at Roman's brown eyes. "And me not sitting down for a week is all worth it." He brings Roman down and places a soft kiss, making Roman relax a little more.

"Now, how about round two?" Dean said as he wiggled his eyebrows while Roman finishes wiping Dean down.

"You sure baby boy?" he asked carefully.

Dean gets up and turns around with his hands on the headboard and his ass sticking out. "Yep, I am ready, pound that dick into me big dawg…we have all day and all night. I don't want to waste anymore time, so get that dick inside me and go to town."

And Roman does nothing but grant Dean's wish. He gets behind him, puts that dick into him once more and pounds into him as they both go back to pleasureville.

 **Hope you enjoyed this story! Next chapter is the final chapter so stay tuned and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is it…the final chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story, it wasn't how I wanted it to turn out, but nevertheless, it was still pretty good. Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. I hope that I did this story some justice. I do have another story in mind, and its something I haven't seen written about so hopefully once I get the layout planned, I can start. It will be an omegaverse story and it will be a challenge as I have never written one before, but it will be more than just A/B/O though, so stay tuned. Should be posted in about two weeks!**

 _Five Years Later:_

"Hey babe?" Dean shouted from the balcony of their cabin they have now lived in for the past five years. They recently added a bigger deck for their hot tub/BBQ area for their cool summer nights when they want to stay outside. They were having a mini BBQ with their closest friends from the asylum and they were getting the food ready before they got here. "Can you bring me the ribs and hot dogs? I think the grill is nice and hot!"

Roman chuckles as he walks out with the meat Dean wanted and sees him dancing to "Like a Virgin" with his soda bottle microphone. He stops and watches a bit as he thinks back the past five years they have spent together.

 _After Roman moves in and their fuckfest they had for the whole day, both Roman and Dean settled into their routine that both Mr. Flair and Mr. Borden had laid out for them to follow since Roman is not longer a regular patient anymore. True to their words, they both stayed on tasks so that Roman can be free of this in a few years._

 _There was a bit of a hiccup a year into it though. Roman saw a kid get smacked by his dad at a grocery story for simply wanting some waffles for breakfast. Roman saw red and before Dean could react fast, Roman went over there with a look to kill and simply knocked the guy out cold. Dean couldn't blame him for his actions, but it almost cost him his freedom. The kid was scared and crying and Roman picked him up and hugged him telling him it was okay. After the police were called, and after witnesses came forward to side with Roman, he was set free on a $5000 bond. Mr. Borden was not happy and as a result, Roman had to go back and stay at the asylum until court hearing was done. It took three months and Roman sank into a deep depression because of it. But he knew that the little boy would be safe for a while from the man who was suppose to take care of him._

 _Once the court found Roman not guilty thanks to the boy's mom, he was released but had to stay an extra couple of weeks before Dean could take him home. Mr. Borden asked Roman would he do that again, he flat out said he would without hesitation. He wasn't gonna see another kid get hurt if he was around and that was that. Mr. Borden sighed and told him that he would add an extra four hours of therapy each week for the next six months with Brian. He agreed, but told him no amount of therapy was gonna change his mind._

 _ **Xxxxx**_

 _Then two years later, after having no further problems, Mr. Borden and Mr. Flair granted Roman the freedom from the place he has been since he was 17, BUT he had to complete two more years of therapy in order to complete his time there for good. Roman agreed and even got a job with a rec center as a football coach for the kids he was volunteering for. With the money he inherited, he spent a good $2 million dollars rebuilding the center with new equipments and new field for all the sports, including a new swimming pool for the little kids to play. The city named it_ _ **The Roman Empire**_ _after Roman. He was touched, he only wanted to give back what was taken from him. He wanted to see the kids laugh and smile. He even told Dean that one day, he wants kids of his own and a family with Dean. Dean was shocked and taken back, but he smiled and laughed and told him he thought of the same thing with him. But that it would have to wait until he was free from his schedule and then they would go from there._

 _Six months after that happened, Roman asked Dean to marry him once he was completely free. He only had less than a year left and wanted a future with Dean. So, he spent the day with Baron to help pick out a ring. After that was done and his routine, he came home before Dean, cooked a special dinner, made a tasty chocolate and strawberry cake, lit candles out on the deck, played soft music until Dean came home 20 minutes later. When Dean walked through the door, he went to the deck that Roman texted him that he was at, and saw Roman standing there, with two roses in his hand and him on his knee. To say Dean was surprised was an understatement. He fought tears as Roman nervously pulled out a small white box and opened it up to see the ring._

" _Dean, I promise to love you, cherish you, hold you, be there for you, to grow old with you, to have a family with you. I promise that I will never hurt you. I promise that I will make you happy for the rest of my lift. I love you with all my heart and I didn't think that was possible. You took a chance on me when almost everyone gave up. You saved me when I was at my darkest times. You never gave up on my when I wanted to myself. I want a family with you. I want a life with you. I just want you….so Dean, will you make me the happiest man in the world and do the honor of being my husband?"_

 _Dean stood there and cried like a baby, making Roman worry that he overstepped his bounds. But the next thing he knew, he was being led up and look Dean in the face. Dean leans in and softly kisses him as he wraps his arms around his neck. "Yes baby, I will marry you…" he replied as he keeps kissing him._

 _Roman smiles into the kiss as both fought tears of joy. Dean lets go long enough for Roman to slip the ring on his finger and takes it in his hands and lifts it up to kiss it. "Looks good on you baby boy. I love you, and thank you for making me the happiest man alive."_

 _Dean laughs as he sniffles. "I should be thanking you Roman, for allowing me to love you like you should. I promise to never let you down. I love you so much…can't wait until we are married. I am so happy!"_

 _Roman then kisses Dean again and wraps his arms around to where the hands lifts Dean up by the ass. "Let's show each other just how much we love each other, huh?" Roman said as he carries Dean to the bedroom, forgetting about dinner and dessert as they make love as fiancées._

 **Xxx**

"Roman, baby? You okay?" Dean asked which brought Roman back to the present time. "You look like you were somewhere else for a moment." Dean took the plate of meat he asked for as Roman smiles lovingly at him.

"Yeah, was just thinking back to the time I moved in here til six months ago when I asked you to marry me. Hard to believe that I survived so much to finally being happy. And to top it off, I am finally free for good as of this past week. I can't believe I made it baby!" he said as he wipes the tears that was pooling up around his eyes. "Was such a long battle to get where I am now, and I owe it to you, Charlotte and Baron. Bayley and Dana were just as great."

Dean smiles as he gently wipes Roman's tears before caressing his face. "You deserve all the happiness Roman, you really do. I am so happy that I was able to save you from your past. It was a hard fought road, but you are definitely stronger because of it. It made you who you are today. I wouldn't change nothing about you except the hurt you went through to get here, but at the same time, that hurt brought you to me and because of that hurt, we both managed to find our happiness in each other. "

"Very true….thank you.."

Dean smiles as he leans in and kisses Roman before turning and heading back to the grill. "What time are they gonna be here?"

Roman looks at his watch, "Looks like in about 30 mins? Food should be just getting done when they start arriving."

"Good..think Charlotte is bringing the potato salad and brownies, Baron is making his mac and cheese and bringing some fruit punch, Bayley and Dana are both bringing pie, beans and a veggie plate, and both Mr. Flair and Mr. Borden are bringing the sodas, steamed rice and gravy and lemon bars. So I think we will have enough food to last us til the end of the week…" he chuckles as he turns the ribs over and sauces them.

Roman goes up behind Dean, wraps his arms around his waist and kisses the side of his head. "Can't wait. Sounds so good!"

Dean turns his head and kisses Roman. He smiles and winks as Roman sways side to side. "I can't wait to make you mine soon."

"Neither can I….I have a feeling that we are just beginning with our lives."

"I love you Dean, more than you know."

"I love you too Roman…forever."

They kissed once again before the doorbell rings.

"They are here! Let's get this celebration going!"

Roman laughs, kisses Dean once more before going and letting their guests in. They both came along ways, but in the end, both got their happy ending by fighting for not only each other, but they won the battle they were fighting within themselves.

 **There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this ride. Stay tuned for the new story I will be dropping within the next two weeks. Until then, let me know what you think!**


End file.
